


The Mage of The Eyrie

by Ethan76



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magic, Old Gods, Reincarnation, Why should I care about Seven Kingdoms- Isn't one enough?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan76/pseuds/Ethan76
Summary: Harry is reborn as the son of Jon Arryn and his second wife, Rowena. How might he change the game? - [Active, In-Progress]
Relationships: Harry Potter/Mya Stone, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross-posted on fanficiton.net. As a result, some of the author's notes refer to comments made on the other site.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by total darkness. The last thing he could remember was walking into the Forbidden Forest and letting Voldemort hit him with a killing curse. _So how did I end up here?_ He wondered.

Peering into the blackness, he tried to catch a glimpse of something he recognized. Some shape or figure amidst the void. It took a second for everything to catch up with him, and he stopped, taking a moment to really process what had happened when it did. _I must be dead, of course, and this is the afterlife._ Somehow, that thought seemed to ground him, comfort him before he could even begin to panic. It was quiet here, even peaceful, once you got used to it. _There are worse places to spend eternity_ , he mused.

Without any way to track the time, he didn't know how long he sat there, just enjoying the calm. He never got hungry, he never slept, he just reflected on his life and those still living. But after days had passed, or maybe even months, he noticed something different in the world around him. Cold had seeped into the room and something twitched in the darkness. Suddenly, it moved, and the walls had wrapped themselves around him. They began squeeze him, pull him. It felt like he was being dragged through a straw and he couldn't help it, he screamed. All he could think about was botched apparitions and splinching accidents and he panicked.

When everything finally stopped, he found himself squinting against a blurry light as he greedily gulped mouthfuls of air. He barely noticed something soft wiping at his face and wrapping around him. He was too focused on breathing again to really think properly.

His vision cleared moments later, and he noticed a figure resting in front of him. It was clearly a woman, and her face looked sweaty and tired. But she was smiling, and she looked at him with love and joy in her eyes. "Hello there sweetling, you're even more beautiful than I expected."

He didn't recognize the girl and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed with her looking at him like that. He looked down, trying to ignore the blush he felt on his cheeks. It was then that he finally realized something was wrong. His hands were far smaller then he they should be, and he couldn't help but stare in surprise when he realized that they were literally baby-sized.

 _"What the hell?"_ Or at least that's what he tried to say, the sounds that left his mouth were more gurgles and noise than actual words.

A nurse picked him up and placed him in the woman's arms, he was still too shocked to complain. "He is healthy and strong my lady, what do you wish to name him?"

"Jasper- his name will be Jasper Arryn, after my uncle. Jon would appreciate it I'm sure."

The nurse smiled at her, "I'm sure Lord Arryn will love it my lady. They were very close when he was still alive."

He focused on his breathing, trying his best to calm himself before he passed out. _I'm a baby. I'm a freaking baby! What am I going to do? Where am I? Why am I here?_

His new mother pulled him against her breast as she cooed in his ear. The warmth and closeness eased his rising panic and he melted into her arms. Suddenly he felt rather tired, emotionally and physically he was spent, and he realized there was no point in fighting whatever this was. Letting out a long sigh, he decided he would figure everything out tomorrow. He cuddled into the woman and couldn't help the small smile forming on his lips. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all_ , he thought to himself sleepily.

o-O-o

He shocked his tutors (They called themselves, "Maesters.") with his rapid development and quick understanding of the world around him. He was speaking in full sentences by the time he turned two and was learning to read and write at roughly the same speed. He felt like Hermione, constantly reading everything he could get his hands on and badgering everyone around him with questions. He even begged Maester Colemon to send for more books from his order's headquarters, the Citadel. Something his mother Rowena teased him about mercilessly when she heard about it.

But it was through these books that he learned he was no longer in Britain, or even on Earth for that matter. He was in Westeros, a land steeped in magic and bloodshed and ruled from an iron throne. While each kingdom in Westeros had its own laws and customs, they all fell under the control of the Crown, which belonged to House Targaryen. Jasper had already known that his family lived in Vale, one of the more Northern kingdoms, so it didn't take him long to figure out the rest. What truly shocked him though, was that his father was considered the ruler of all of Vale. While he wasn't a king, he was considered a "Lord Paramount," which was the highest tier of Lord below the king. Apparently, House Arryn had been ruling the Vale since the time of the First Men, well before Aegon's conquest and the subsequent unification of Westeros.

It was a daunting thought when he realized that he would have to one day take over for his father. But he refused to hide from his new-found responsibilities. Vale was his home, and it was his family that the people turned to for guidance and leadership, he couldn't ignore that. He spent months studying maps, local history, and everything else he could get his hands on. He knew he wasn't going to step into the role for years, decades even, but he swore he'd be prepared for when it happened.

Amidst all this research, he also started exploring how to harness his magic, which he thankfully still had. Every night he would practice for hours at a time, trying to build up his reserves so he could cast at least a couple spells in succession. Without a wand, casting took a lot more power, and unfortunately his core just wasn't at that level yet. Thankfully, Hermione had taught him runes while they were on the hunt, and those didn't require hardly any magic to power them. He wasn't NEWT level or anything, but he knew enough to strengthen things and ward them. With enough time you could do nearly anything with runes, assuming you knew the symbols.

It was for that reason he delved deeply into the magical history of Vale. The House of Royce as it turned out, was a prolific user of runes, many of which dated back to the First Men and the earliest uses of magic in Westeros. House Tollett and House Donnerly also had a history of rune use, although to a much lesser extent. The wealth of knowledge and history covered in his family's library was simply astounding, but his progress had slowed considerably due to the Citadel's restrictive nature regarding anything magical. He was confident that with a bit more research he would be able to start practicing runic arrays based on the language of the First Men. He had already started deciphering the majority of their words and symbols, it was just the more esoteric runes that were giving him trouble. As an unexpected bonus, his research led him to a fascinating exposition on skinchanging, the ability to enter the mind of an animal and control its actions. It sounded suspiciously like some form of legilimency mixed with familiar bonds, but it never really mentioned the specific magic involved.

o-O-o

As the years went by, he found himself feeling less like Harry Potter and more like Jasper Arryn. While he never forgot his past, he had largely moved on from it, and did his best to find peace over the many regrets he had over that life. He had long since come to accept his place here, and for the first time in many years he felt like he truly _belonged_.

Rowena was the mother he always imagined Lily would be. Kind yet firm, she was constantly encouraging him to do his best in his studies, and she never gave an inch during an argument. Yet she was always there when he got sad or when he got restless. She would play with him or read with him; she even sang him to sleep. He knew he shouldn't need these things, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her to stop, so he just guiltily soaked up her attention. His father was much more distant though, and while he still cared about Jasper, he rarely showed it. They never just talked or even played, everything always had to be a lesson with him. He felt like he had no real relationship with his father, and it bothered him immensely. But for the first time he could remember he had his mother, and that was enough for him.

However, a little after his ninth birthday, something happened that would change his life forever. One of Jon's wards, Robert Baratheon, had a bastard child with a commoner in Vale. By the time Jon found out, the babe had already become a toddler. He was furious and immediately started making arrangements to leave her in the care of one of his vassals, something he felt Robert should have done the moment she was born. Rowena argued against this fiercely though, and she pleaded with him to let her raise the child in the Eyrie with Jasper. She had desperately wanted more children but hadn't been able to have any after he was born. It was the only time he could remember her openly disagreeing about anything, and after a tense week of heavy arguments, Jon eventually gave in and Rowena formally adopted Robert's daughter, Mya Stone. Legally, this was essentially the same as a regular ward. She didn't get any new titles, nor would she be able to inherit anything upon Jon or Rowena's death. It was more of a public statement that, bastard or not, she was now a daughter of House Arryn and was due the honor and respect associated with that position.

o-O-o

In his past life, Jasper suffered years of abuse from his relatives. This was something that affected him deeply and made him desperate for any kind of family and acceptance. So, when Mya came to the Eyrie, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. After years of being alone, he finally had a chance at having a sibling. When she started following him around, constantly badgering him to talk with her or show her things, he was grateful for the excuse to connect with her. Somehow, this soon devolved into bouts of "adventure," and she started talking him into exploring the grounds with her or playing with her. On a more notable occasion, she even convinced him to sneak her into the stables so she could meet the ponies. She was four years younger than him, but she was tenacious and extremely curious.

It was because of this constant shadowing that he wasn't really surprised when she confronted him about his magic. At five, she may be young, but she was very intelligent. She had caught him conjuring things when he thought he was alone.

He swore her to secrecy and explained that he had magic and that it frightened most people because it was different. She had found it fascinating and instantly demanded he "make some flowers" because the Eyrie had only grass for a garden. While it took some leg-work, conjured plants can't bear fruit after all, he managed to make his sister happy. He had seeds from Highgarden sent through raven and planted them in the garden in Eyrie, then he used magic to speed up their growth rate. Within two weeks of her demand, the garden was full of roses and apple trees. Mya thought he was the coolest brother ever, a fact she began to frequently remind him of.

However, what he forgot to anticipate was how everyone would react to their sudden appearance. Most people took it as a sign from the Seven, which was helped by the fact that there were only seven trees and they were planted in the shape of a star. Not to mention that the "garden" was actually a failed godswood, and hardly anything was able to grow there in the past. Some inner-Marauder part of his old life surged forth and he felt the need for a prank. Jasper planted a weirwood seed right in the center of the "star" and used magic to speed things along without anyone noticing.

When the weirwood suddenly appeared in the middle of the apple trees, carved face and all, no one knew what to believe. Some said that the Old Gods and the Seven were fighting for the Eyrie, others said it had been the Old Gods restoring the godswood.

Jasper just found it hilarious how far off everyone was. Old Gods or no, he still found himself drawn to the heart tree, fascinated by the magic he could feel flowing through the weirwood. Although he didn't pray there, he often came to sit beside it and feel the magic dancing just beneath its surface.

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **For those who are curious, Rowena is an actual character in ASOIAF, she simply died before she could have any children. She was Jon's second wife as well as his cousin. (Lysa Tully was his third wife in cannon) Jasper is named after Jon's father, who is also a pre-existing character in ASOIAF.**

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

 **[1]** For clarification, the Arryns are descended from Andals. I said that they had been ruling Vale since the time of the first men because they unified Vale while the first men were still a major population/force in Vale.

According the asoiaf wiki it is as follows:

_"The Arryns are considered to come from the oldest and purest line of Andal nobility, which they say reaches back to Andalos and possibly Hugor of the Hill._

_When King Robar II Royce began to unite the First Men and defeat some of the petty Andal kings during the Andal invasion, the Andals of the Vale united behind Ser Artys Arryn, the Falcon Knight, a native Valeman esteemed amongst his peers as the finest warrior of his day. Robar was slain in the Battle of the Seven Stars, possibly by Artys, and the First Men houses who remained bent the knee and swore fealty to Artys Arryn, the First of His Name, new-crowned King of Mountain and Vale. From that day, the Vale became known as the Vale of Arryn."_

**[2]** Apparation is a spell that allows someone to teleport from one location to another. It requires the caster's focus to be maintained the entire time or you could suffer splinching, which is when you don't rematerialize with all your body parts. This form of magic is most often described as feeling like being squeezed through a straw, which is why Jasper thinks of it during his "re-birth."

 **[3]** Jon is a Lord Paramount. All other Lords in Vale swear fealty to Jon, but he still swears fealty to the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

 **[4]** NEWTs are the graduate level testing for Hogwarts, essentially your final grades for AP level courses.

 **[5]** Legilimency is the magical art of reading someone's mind, occlumency is the only known defense against this. Both have to be consciously maintained and take the castor's strength of will and focus to be effective. This means that a distracted castor would probably fail when using it, and that it cannot be constantly active.

 **[6]** The Eyrie is the seat of House Arryn, it's an ancient castle in the Mountains of the Moon.

 **[7]** The Faith of the Seven are the Westerosi equivalent of Christianity, only they believe there are seven separate aspects of god. Individual aspects are called faces, and they represent each of the roles God takes in his duties as the divine. Technically there is no specific gender for this deity, as it wears the faces of both a man and a woman depending on the role it is in. Thus, it is most frequently referred to as "the Seven Who Are One." While people pray to the individual faces, a seven-pointed star is the official icon worn by the Faith and its followers.

 **[8]** A godswood is a small collection of trees that surround a heart tree, this is the primary place of worship for followers of the Old Gods. A religion centered around nature, followers believe that spirits or gods inhabit the rocks, streams, mountains, and forests that make up the world around them.

 **[9]** Weirwood trees are considered sacred to the followers of the Old Gods, when one grows inside a godswood it is then referred to as a heart tree. Most weirwoods have faces carved into their trunks. This was done by the children of the forest in ancient days and is now done by local followers of the Old Gods.

**Edited 1-30-21**


	2. Chapter 2

With the Eyrie sitting atop the tallest mountain in Vale, the Giant's Lance, it often got rather cold in the castle. But with winter setting in it was getting unbearable, and the inhabitants were forced to move to the Gates of the Moon, a nearby castle sitting at the base of the Giant's Lance. Oddly enough, this was the first true winter Jasper had experienced in Westeros, and it was a full three years after Mya had come to the Eyrie.

The seasons were something that confused Jasper immensely. While he understood it had something to do with magic, he had no idea how it could stay in summer or winter for years at a time. According to Maester Colemon it was a result of an ancient war with the Others, a race of necromancers that attempted to take over Westeros. It took an alliance between the Children of the Forest (which sounded surprisingly like House Elves) and the First Men to push the Others out of the North. Apparently, this led to the construction of The Wall and the founding of the Night's Watch.

Ever since they had moved to the Gates things had been rather tense. News had reached Vale that the crown prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, had kidnapped a highborn lady named Lyanna Stark. Both her brother and father had been arrested shortly thereafter when they demanded Lyanna's safe return. Fighting had already started to break out in the Stormlands, and many of Jon's bannermen were clamoring for war.

Amid all this trouble, Rowena had fallen ill and the maesters didn't know how to treat it. Jasper suspected it was pneumonia, but without access to potions, his magic was only suited for treating broken bones and stab wounds. He knew it could be fatal, so he urged Mya to spend as much time with her as possible. It was the first time he truly hated giving up his muggle education. He kept telling himself that if only he had paid a little more attention in school, if only he listened that much more, he could have saved her from this. Instead he found himself praying to every deity he could think of to spare her.

Between the two of them Rowena was hardly ever alone, and despite her comments about needless fussing, she seemed to love their time together. He snuck into the kitchens every morning to make her breakfast and he talked to her about anything he could think of. He refused to let her feel cut off from them, especially when it could be the last days they spent together. Mya was much the same, always bringing flowers and books and spending hours with their mother. She passed within a fortnight, but she was surrounded by family when she did, and she was smiling even in her final moments.

Jasper had truly come to see her as his mother and developed more of a relationship with her than almost anyone in his last life. Her passing pushed him into a deep depression that only Mya was able to bring him out of. She did her best to keep him distracted and refused to let him just sit in his room and brood. She dragged him around to play with her and explore the grounds, she pushed him into apple picking and pony riding. Anything to keep him from thinking too much and feeling the hurt she knew was inside.

It wasn't long before his sadness was replaced by righteous fury. He refused to let someone else get sick and die over a bloody chill, and he threw himself into working on the Eyrie, frequently apparating to the mountain so he could enchant the castle. It was mostly small things, but he found carving the runes to be calming, and he ended up creating several projects to drag out the work. He added heating charms to the walls and floors to reduce the constant chill. The windows were warded to prevent heavy gusts of wind, a tricky array to design, because it still had to allow objects and light breezes to pass through. Vanishing charms were discretely worked into the waste disposal system, which had just been a simple set of tunnels that funneled waste down the mountain. The guard towers and barracks were also warded with the same set up as the castle, although the courtyard was left untouched to make the magic less obvious. The only blatant display of magic he did was build a set of stairs next to the godswood, which led down to a "previously undiscovered" hot spring. It was in an underground cavern he made, where the rocks actually glowed along the ceiling. He figured the whole thing would be attributed to the Old Gods anyway but covered the stairs in runes used by the First Men to push the assumption.

After his recreation of the godswood and the reaction it gave in the Eyrie, Jasper had started researching the different religions in Westeros. When the smallfolk were given a choice, most found the Old Gods more to their liking than the Faith of the Seven or the Red God. There was no need for septons or holy texts, and no need of monetary donations to keep the Gods happy. You didn't have to undergo any sort of rite or service, all you had to do was say your prayers to the weirwood tree and that was it. And if the gods wished to speak to someone, then the wind would rustle the leaves of the tree. Even at a wedding, anyone could perform the ceremony, although an official of some sort had to be present make things legitimate. In fact, several of the things that the Old Gods condemned were already frowned upon in Westeros; such as kinslaying, rape, incest, and slavery.

And it wasn't just the smallfolk that preferred the Old Gods. Many lords found the Faith too restrictive, particularly for their views on prostitution, bastardry, and gambling. But the Faith had a presence in Westeros since the Andal Invasion, and many people feared slighting the gods, be them real or imagined. With only the North fully supporting the Old Gods, it was the Faith that pushed the feelings of superiority in the South. They had long since viewed the North as a threat to their teachings, and many septons preached of the barbaric northmen and their unholy traditions.

It was because of this, and the Faith's highly negative view on magic, that made Jasper push for the return of the Old Gods to Vale. He knew that eventually his magic would be revealed, and followers of the Old Gods were far more accepting of magical abilities than the Faith. He disregarded the followers the Red God entirely, as that was little more than a dark magic cult. He hoped the more the "Old Gods" actions seemed to spread throughout Vale, the less of a hold the Faith would have there.

By the time Jasper had finished his work on the Eyrie, another fortnight passed, and it seemed war was finally upon them. King Aerys had brutally murdered Rickard and Brandon Stark, along with Jon's nephew Elbert and two of his companions. When the king demanded the heads of Jon's wards, Lord Baratheon and the new Lord Stark, all three raised their banners in revolt.

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **Jasper's analysis of how the smallfolk view the Old Gods is almost a direct quote from Chapter 8 of, "Hadrian Lannister Lion of the Rock" by Sage1988 (On Fanfiction.net). It's a really good story and I highly recommend it and his other works.**

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

**[1]** Enchantments are magic worked into an object so that it can take on specific properties.

**[2]** Wards are magic that is tied to a specific location. These are typically permanent or long-term and are most often created using runes.


	3. Chapter 3

Robert's Rebellion was the first major conflict in Westeros since Jasper was born. In the past, there had been the occasional skirmish between disgruntled lords, but nothing had ever escalated to war. When the fighting started, it sparked a civil war in Vale that lasted for nearly a month. Lord Grafton, a Targaryen loyalist, blockaded Gulltown and several other ports in Vale. The King had hoped to isolate the fighting to one region and crush the rebellion in its infancy.

His plan unraveled quickly though, as rebels had started fighting in the Stormlands before the Loyalists could be reinforced. With much of the Targaryen host stuck further south, the Loyalists in Vale were left without support. It wasn't long before Lord Grafton was killed, and the rest of the blockade fell soon after.

When the last of Loyalists were pushed out of Vale, Jon led his banners into the Riverlands to link up with the other rebels there. But this left much of Western Vale defenseless, and the mountain clans were quick to take advantage of it. They started raiding villages daily, and in larger numbers than any other time in living memory. Normally the clans only led a raid once every few months, but the war had made them bolder, more aggressive.

Jasper refused to just hide behind his castle walls and let the smallfolk suffer. He summoned his Captain of the Guard, Ser Daemon Lynderly, and ordered him to prepare half his men and a month's worth of provisions. They were going to track down and deal the wildlings plaguing Vale. While the knights would be significantly outnumbered, the clans were poorly armed, disorganized, and had little to no armor. Between the knight's superior training, supplies, and their inclusion of cavalry, he was fairly confident they could handle the clans with minimal casualties.

"I don't want to be known as the butcher of Vale. Many have families with them, should they give an oath of fealty they will be spared the sword. They can even keep practicing their strange traditions, as long as it doesn't break Vale law. I don't care if a girl wields a blade or they follow a council rather than a lord, but rape and kidnapping is unacceptable."

Jasper handed him a roll of parchment, the wax seal of House Arryn holding it together. "While I don't trust their word alone, I have a way of forcing their compliance. This is enchanted parchment from Essos, and I have written an oath of fealty to House Arryn. Have them sign it and the magic will enforce the contract. Even if they can't write, all they have to do is make a mark and the contract will be in effect."

It was obvious the knight thought he'd been scammed but was too loyal to say it aloud. He stared hard into his eyes, trying to stress his seriousness. "Ensure they sign it if any are to return, Ser Lynderly. The parchment will grow in size to allow for as many names as necessary."

"As you command my Lord." The knight slipped the parchment into his saddlebag and started organizing his troops for a long ride.

Jasper couldn't help but grimace. If only he wasn't stuck in the body of a child, then he could do this himself. He was sure the contract would work, he had triple checked the runic array. But he couldn't be there to make sure they signed it. He just hoped his knights had enough honor to follow an order they thought was pointless.

o-O-o

A month and a half later a raven arrived from Blackwood, a holdfast only twelve miles West from the Bloody Gate. Ser Lynderly had finally tracked down the last clan, the Stone Crows, and convinced them to surrender. Around six hundred clansmen had died in the campaign, nearly a quarter of their combined peoples. The Captain was leading the twenty-six hundred that had surrendered back to the Gates of the Moon.

When he first captured a tribe and had them swear fealty, one of the spearwives stole a blade and tried to attack a guard. Magic claimed her life in payment, and she died before she could even raise her arm with it. The death had shocked knights and clansmen alike, and several people burst into prayer hoping to appease the Old Gods.

It didn't take long for Ser Lynderly to realize what happened, and that magic actually enforced the contract. Every clansman they captured he had sign it, regardless of age or gender. Most of them couldn't read or write and only made a squiggle, but magic took it all the same. With the parchment constantly growing and the clansmen dying whenever they resisted, many took it as the will of the Gods.

With the last of the clansmen having sworn fealty, Jasper now had to figure out what to do with them. The other lords would never stand for wildlings just being given land, especially after their recent string of raids. But he knew it would be even worse trying to integrate them into existing settlements, there was too much bad blood and the cultures were too different. He needed a way for them to be absolved of their crimes, and for the smallfolk and lords to accept them, at least somewhat. Then he could give them a small holdfast, probably somewhere along the Bite, as it was lightly settled. Lord Royce, Jon's regent while he was off fighting, was letting Jasper handle this himself. It was a test for Jasper as the future Lord of Vale.

An idea finally struck him. One of the biggest issues the rebels had faced in Vale was the lack of roads. Vale was largely made up of mountains and the Army usually had to travel along small goat paths. This rough terrain often delayed the wagons, and the Army tended to outpace their supply lines by several leagues. Not to mention that it isolated the smallfolk and made travel between each hold difficult.

When they arrived, he would have them publicly reaffirm their fealty to his House. Then the children would be moved to the Gates of the Moon, officially as hostages, but it was also for their protection from the other lords. He knew they had long memories, and the clans had hurt many people. Everyone else, regardless of gender, would repair any damage done to the villages that had been raided. Then they'd build roads, proper ones that were stone-paved and cambered for drainage. _Of course, they'd have to be under guard the whole time, and that would cut into Vale's defenses. Maybe between the hostages and the contracts, I could keep it down to a couple hundred knights? Once every village and town in Vale is connected, they'd be pardoned of all their past crimes and given a holdfast where they could practice their traditions in peace._

With all the clans being forced to band together as one, he knew it would be strained initially. But he was confident that being able to form a council and retain their traditions would smooth things over. The Bite really was the best location, as the distance would reassure the smallfolk until they adjusted to all the changes. It was also close to the Three Sisters, which had a similar culture to the former mountain clans.

o-O-o

Things had been going well since the reconstruction started. Wherever the clans went he made sure a weirwood would suddenly appear, furthering their belief that this was the will of the Old Gods. After suffering years of raids from the mountain men most people saw it as well-deserved justice, although to some it wasn't as much as they deserved. The guards had been forced to suppress a couple fights between disgruntled smallfolk, but thankfully nothing major had arisen yet.

Jasper stood in front of his desk, carefully going over maps and land surveys to plot the route for the next set of roads. The door swung open and Mya burst into the room, shaking a letter and yelling at him before she jumped into his arms. "It's from father, the raven just came!"

He couldn't help but laugh at his little sister's antics. "Thanks Mi, let me take a look." He reached down the grabbed the letter, shifting her onto his shoulders so she could see it as well.

His good mood evaporated as soon as he started reading. His father had married Lysa Tully to solidify an alliance with the Riverlands. Bile rose in is throat and he struggled not to throw up, his mother had only been dead for four months. He barely noticed the praise over his handling of the mountain clans, his head was pounding too much to focus. How could his father do this?

"Jasper… What does this mean? Why did father do this?" Mya's voice was strained, and he knew she was on the verge of crying.

"I don't know Mi, but I'll keep you safe. Always."

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **Now, I've noticed some confusion as to why Lysa is still married to Jon in this version. I will try to address that here, and provide my reasoning behind it. First off, Hoster Tully has very few options for Lysa as she is considered "spoiled" for having already gotten pregnant/having sex before she was married. Secondly, from Jon's perspective, this gives him an opportunity to form a strong alliance with the Riverlands while still leaving the opportunity for Jasper to form another alliance in the future with a different house. Lastly, Jon's nephew just died meaning he has no other heir should Jasper die. In medieval times, most nobility believed in the concept of "an heir and a spare," because child mortality is so high. In Westeros, a literal civil war is occurring and he knows that there is a chance that Jasper will be murdered by loyalists or spies. He needs a back-up plan in case this occurs.** It should be noted that he isn't uncaring for Jasper, merely practical and thinking about the very real dangers his house is facing. Jasper may not see this that way though, and he likely feels betrayed and confused as a result. Altogether, this further distances Jasper from his father and damages their already fragile relationship.

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

 **[1]** The Mountain Clans are the remnants of those who refused to give up their traditions and beliefs when Vale unified thousands of years ago. They worship the Old Gods and believe that men and woman should have equal rights. For centuries they have raided towns and villages throughout Vale, taking supplies and kidnapping women from practically every noble House in Vale.

 **[2]** Holdfasts are small fortifications, typically surrounded by villages and towns. Several Masterly and Knightly Houses have holdfasts rather than a castle.

 **[3]** Mi is pronounced My. Even though her name doesn't really need a nickname, to Jasper, this is something that is required to fulfill his brotherly duties.

**Edited 11-25-20**


	4. Chapter 4

With weirwood trees appearing all over Vale, many smallfolk started converting to the Old Gods. To them, the trees were a physical manifestation of the divine, and proof of their existence. The Faith was in uproar and several septons demanded the weirwoods be destroyed. Jasper quickly realized he needed to step in or a crusade could break out. He made it illegal to desecrate any place of worship in Vale and threatened any Septon who started preaching for violence. Tensions were still high, but thankfully no one tested the law or his resolve.

The spread of the weirwoods continued to follow the roads, and after eight months of work, nearly a third of Vale was completed. Wide enough for three wagons to pass abreast and made up of fused-stone and metal. They were cambered to allow for water to flow off the shoulders, and into ditches running along the flanks. It was the most sophisticated road system in Westeros, and trade had already tripled in the places where the roads were implemented.

Ever since Jon left for war, Jasper had been forced to take over many matters of state. It was what led to him dealing with the mountain clans, and even designing the network of roads. But the longer he spent in this position, the more he realized Vale had many problems that needed to be addressed.

Nearly all the smallfolk were illiterate, and until recently, were typically isolated in their holds because travel was too difficult, and maps were too expensive. On top of that, healthcare was practically a foreign concept, and many smallfolk suffered in the past because they had nowhere to go when they got sick or injured. Unless you were near a lordly keep, septons praying on your wounds was usually the closest thing to a doctor you could expect to find.

He needed a way for the cost of books and maps to go down. They would help encourage knowledge and travel, and the cheaper it was to make books, the more smallfolk would be able to afford them.

It seemed to him that the obvious solution was to "invent" the printing press. He knew he couldn't conjure one because it was too complex to do wandlessly, but he was able to modify a wine press enough to design his own. It was simple and inefficient, but still far better than copying by hand. He also decided to introduce fountain pens, clocks (sundials were the current standard), and wooden bicycles- although that was as much for him as it was for Vale.

Thankfully, for those he was able to conjure models and use them to draw up schematics. Being able to tear an item apart and see how it was made was a lot easier than designing something from memory. He gave both the models and schematics to local craftsmen where they were reproduced. Once they were successful, he immediately started several companies that sold them throughout Vale.

While the clocks and pens were mainly "invented" so Jasper could have an excuse to use them, the bicycles were part of his larger plans for his people. Ultimately, he hoped the bikes would allow the smallfolk to travel freely throughout all of Vale. Increasing trade and building a sense of unity between the holds.

They were cheaper than a horse, and the only thing that could raise the price was the type of wood used to make the frame and wheels. Not to mention that they didn't need to be given food or shelter. He imagined that bikes would be great alternative, especially once the roads were completed.

Jasper had since been in contact with the Citadel and convinced them to help carry out some of the other projects he had been working on. In Snakewood, Runestone, Wickenden, and Strong Song (The North, East, South, and West) he had both a school and hospital built to serve each respective region. He hoped the hospitals would cut down on the death and disease that were common from wounds being left untreated or ignored. As for the schools, they wouldn't be covering much, but the smallfolk would learn how to read, write, and understand a clock. It was a tricky balancing act where he hoped to educate his people, but not to the point where it could upset the balance of power.

Despite the war, the Citadel had agreed to help him with his request. They were considered neutral in any conflict and, at least officially, served all sides equally. They would send maesters to staff his new institutions, along with the many books and other supplies that would be required.

Of course, this wasn't cheap, and it ended up costing him nearly eighty thousand dragons and a printing press, but the Citadel was nothing if not reasonable. While the very idea of schools was quick to generate a lot of complaints from the nobles, Jasper's response was sharp and blunt. "I have no desire to rule a kingdom full of dullards and simpletons. If just giving the smallfolk the ability to read and write puts your power into question, clearly, you're not ruling well. It is my duty as an Arryn to guide the realm, do not forget you rule through my name."

Although the roads weren't completed, Jasper started making preparations to elevate the mountain clans to a masterly house. They would become House Moon and eventually be given Whiterun as their seat, a holdfast only twenty miles West from Coldwater Burn. They would also be given leave to form a council in lieu of a master, and practice whatever traditions they chose. Technically, nothing would really change for the clansmen, as they were still prisoners until the roads were completed. But it would be proof that Jasper was keeping to his word, and that they would eventually get those titles and privileges. While relations were still somewhat strained between the Moons and the rest of Vale, things had eased considerably since their initial surrender. He hoped that by the time they were pardoned, most of the commoners would accept them as citizens rather than criminals.

o-O-o

The war had raged for nearly a year now, and the Riverlands were affected heavily by it. Without the threat of the mountain clans haunting the border, traders and smallfolk alike started travelling to Vale for safety and supplies. Jasper had yet to hear from his new lady mother, but apparently many villages had been razed and banditry was becoming a problem. Remnants of the Loyalist Army had attacked several villages around Harrenhall, and the Tullys had few troops to spare.

In response, Jasper had the patrols doubled on the border and sent his personal guard to lead them. Most were veterans of the Ninepenny War and the recent campaign against the mountain clans. They managed to repel an attack on Saltpans, and even led a raid against the bandits themselves before the River Lords finally stepped in.

It wasn't long before the Rebel Army had managed to reach King's Landing, and it was hoped the war would be coming to an end. While the reports were conflicting, it was clear the capital had since been taken and the King was now dead. The war, however, may have just been intensified. During the city's sacking, Elia Martell and her children had been brutally murdered and possibly raped by a group of Lannister bannermen. They had been Targaryen hostages since the start of the war, and likely the only reason Dorne had sided with the Loyalists. Even worse, the newly named King, Robert Baratheon, had publicly praised the murders. He had even decreed that the killers were to be left unpunished.

Jasper couldn't believe his father had allowed this to happen. He had always talked about the importance of honor, but allowing those knights to live went against everything he believed in. Jasper vowed to personally kill Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, for Dorne and for Elia. Jon may have lost his honor, but Jasper wouldn't do the same.

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **Jasper "inventing" the printing press has received a good amount of flak, so I figured I'd address the issues here. If you break it down, a printing press is essentially a massive stamp meant to stamp an entire page at a time. Now, I said he used a wine press because any press is doing the same function, rising up and down to press an object. Now Jasper's printing press is the block style, as to me it was simple and made the most sense. You pre-make a bunch of little squares with letters (think scrabble pieces but with texture) and slide/lock them onto a plate in lines to form words and sentences. Then that plate is put on the press, gets ink on it and stamps a page. We aren't talking the industrial revolution here, just a large stamp. This only works for words and any illustrations would have to be custom made plates or hand drawn (more expensive) and likely wouldn't be worth it for most of the books.**

**The other issue is him wanting to use a fountain pen rather than a quill when he never used one in his old life. Now, in the wizarding word this wasn't done because you can enchant a quill to be self-inking (turning it into essentially a pen in the shape of a quill) which is why pens never crossed over. In Westeros he can't enchant a quill because it's too obvious, thus he simply makes the muggle equivalent.**

**Lastly, the Lannister issue. You have to take into consideration that the Lannisters quite possibly intensified the war by killing Elia Martell. Not only was she well-liked by her people, but she could have been used to broker peace with Dorne or even Dragonstone (Or both). Jon or Robert could have demanded Gregor's head for killing prisoners/hostages or for the rape. That they did not makes them without honor in Jasper's eyes. You also have to consider that the Lannisters have a lot riding on this. The Loyalists would never ally with them now, so Tywin needs to get the support of the rebels- it was for that very reason he had Elia killed in the first place, to show his support. He wouldn't really be able to refuse, and he'd likely kill Gregor anyway, before he could tell the world Tywin ordered everything.**

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

 **[1]** Septons are male priests for the Faith, Septas are female nuns.

 **[2]** A dragon is the highest level of currency in Westeros, it's made of gold. Both Stars and Stags are silver pieces and a penny is made up of copper.

 **[3]** A Masterly House is the lowest level of nobility, they are equal to a knight who has been granted land and a keep.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rebels had taken King's Landing days ago, but the city still looked like a warzone. Buildings were burning and the smell of shit and filth filled the air. It hadn't taken Jasper long to get there, a discreet legilimency scan of a few knights and he was able to apparate straight to the Red Keep. He had never been very good at occlumency, but legilimency was fairly easy by comparison.

Liberal use of the point-me charm helped him find the sadistic pair of knights. Gregor was a tall beast of a man that truly lived up to his reputation as "The Mountain." Amory was much shorter and somewhat fat, reminding Jasper of a pig more than anything. They were in a brothel together, and he could hear a madame complaining about how they didn't pay. With both their backs to him, he cast a cutting curse before either of them even knew he was there. The poor girl was screaming as blood fountained all over her face, and he was forced to stun her before she could see him.

Spots started to cloud his vision, and he knew he was on the verge of magical exhaustion. Using a blade, he cut off both their heads and put them in a bag. The bodies would be too heavy to carry and there needed to be proof of their deaths anyway. He managed to make it to the docks without blacking out and arranged for a trade-ship to bring his "gift" to the Martells. Runes covering the bag kept the heads preserved and the smells inside, but it was the scroll attached that ensured no one opened it. Emblazoned with the wax seal of House Arryn, anyone caught tampering with royal dispatches was sure to be executed. Lord Arryn had been named Hand of the King, and supposedly this was official correspondence to the leaders of Dorne. Inside was a simple message, _"While lords change with time, tokens last forever. The Rebels may have lost their honor, but the Eyrie stands vigilant. I hope Elia and Dorne can find peace with this gift."_ It was signed, " _An honorable falcon."_

He passed out in the slums and didn't apparate back until the morning.

o-O-o

The letters from King's Landing were stiff and uncomfortable. Jon would be heading for Dorne soon, with the hope the Martells would bend the knee and finally bring the war to an end. Jasper and Mya were to stay in Vale, they would be fostered with Nestor Royce until they came of age. Jon was both impressed with Jasper's achievements and skeptical about his decision to educate the smallfolk. The amount of coin his businesses were generating stopped Jon from acting on it, but his letters were filled with fear of rebellion and discontent. Jasper had to reassure him several times that this would make the smallfolk utterly loyal to them. " _They will say its House Arryn that takes care of its people and gives them tools that no other kingdom provides. It will be House Arryn that pays for the maester healing their children and giving them an education."_ It still took a few compulsion charms weaved into the letters, but he did end up coming around on the subject.

Jon had reluctantly commissioned another three sets of hospitals and schools to bring the total up to seven, he hoped it would ease the tensions with the Faith. Longbow Hall, Ironoaks, and Longsister were chosen as the locations, and they were now spaced fairly evenly throughout Vale. The Faith was only slightly mollified by the symbolism, but they couldn't do much more than complain. They had lost most of their followers and had become something of a minority in the region. While all religions were accepted in Westeros, the local septons had been getting more intense with their rhetoric and it was pushing people away. Jasper was afraid that they might get desperate and start attacking people, maybe even form an underground movement. So, he ended up compulsing the more influential ones to preach about banding together and leaving Vale for a place free from the "demon worshippers." It was gaining traction quicker than he expected, and with any luck, the crazier ones would soon be going South.

While it was too soon to see a noticeable rise in literacy, bookstores had already started popping up around Vale. Access to knowledge had never been so readily available before, and many people were taking advantage of the situation. Lords started buying books in bulk for their castles and smallfolk started doing the same, albeit in smaller quantities. The Citadel disliked the stores in general, but they were appeased by controlling what books were reproduced and even sold. Books that were considered too "dangerous" for the public were soon banned from production, and copies were only kept in the Citadel for "reference." While Jasper was willing to give them control of what the public had access to, he still retained copies of what he wished.

In an anticipation of the sudden spike in literacy, Jasper decided to establish a newspaper, _The Vale Herald_. It was mostly a public relations piece that kept people up to date on news around Vale, with smatterings of info about the other kingdoms. He wanted to use it to start unifying Vale and instill a sense of nationalism and inclusion in the smallfolk. For the moment only the lords were buying it, but he expected it would get more popular as time went on and more smallfolk were able to read it.

o-O-o

While it hadn't snowed in months, the official end of Winter wasn't declared until the fall of King's Landing. Jasper was eager to return to the Eyrie and it wasn't long before they made the trip up the mountain. When the wind cut out and the chill lessened dramatically, it was clear something was different. Jasper made sure to seem surprised and hinted that maybe it was a sign from the Gods. Together, the entire party went to the godswood and found the stairs and hot springs. Everyone started yelling about how the Gods had blessed the Eyrie and how their young Lord must have earned their favor.

Jasper didn't really notice though. A raven with three eyes was sitting on the weirwood tree, and it was staring at him. Something tingled in the back of his mind and he realized it was legilimency. Images from both his lives started zipping by and he struggled to form a shield. _You are different. The song is changing._ An image formed in his mind of a great weirwood, taller and stronger than any he had seen before. _Find me beyond the wall, we have much to discuss traveler._

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **I like the idea of the three-eyed raven being able to interact in the physical world as well as dreams, so I incorporated the GOT version of him.**

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

**[1]** A Falcon is the symbol for House Arryn, and their sigil is a Falcon soaring in front of a moon. When the letter sent to Dorne references a Falcon, it's saying someone associated with House Arryn is responsible. However, it doesn't say whether it's Jon, Jasper, or even just a loyal retainer.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper wasn't sure how he felt about his encounter with the three-eyed raven. While he liked knowing other wizards existed in Westeros, he was still pretty pissed about the mind probe. He was fairly certain the raven was either some kind of projection-based magic or an animagus form, but it was this "find me beyond the wall" crap that was _really_ getting on his nerves. The Wall was over three hundred miles long, and this guy just expects him to find some special tree that could be literally anywhere beyond it? It felt too much like Dumbledore saying, "I believe in you Harry," and then having him scavenge all of Britain for horcruxes with no idea on where they might be. _The senile old fool._

No, if he wanted to talk to him he could do it here, in the Eyrie. He refused to go on some asinine scavenger hunt over a conversation. That bird came all this way deliver a message, it could just as easily come back and talk to him. If he knew to expect the probe, he could shield most of his thoughts and memories while still maintaining a conversation. He doubted it would hold up to any kind of serious assault, but he could just as easily kill the bird and break the connection.

He didn't completely ignore the message either and started researching the North and the land beyond the Wall. It was said that the Children fled there after the Andal Invasion, and it was one of the few places where magical creatures could still be found. He wondered if that's why the wizard was there, and if it had anything to do with the weirwoods and the latent magic they produced. When the Andals invaded Westeros, they started chopping weirwoods down wherever they could find them. By the end of the conquest, the Riverlands were the only "southern" region to still have any, and it was only in small numbers. The North however, managed to repel the Andals and the weirwoods there were left untouched.

The existence of other magicals made him want to start crafting a wand. While he had no experience making one, he knew the general concept. Wood shaped into the form of a wand with a magical core placed in the center. Weirwood was the obvious choice for the shell and getting it would be easy. It was the core that would be the problem. He couldn't just leave the Eyrie and head North to start hunting magical creatures. He would practice carving for now and sort out the rest as opportunities arose.

o-O-o

While his father had yet to reach Dorne, a raven arrived with a letter from Sunspear. After Clegane and Lorch had died, their roles in the sacking became common knowledge. The Martells were grateful that Elia and her children had received justice, even if it wasn't sanctioned by the King. They never said it outright, but it was clear they knew he had a role in their deaths. His father's loyalty to the King was unquestionable, but Jasper had never sworn fealty or even fought in the war. His ties to Robert were few and strained at best.

When Jon's letter finally arrived, Jasper wasn't really surprised that it said Dorne had bent the knee to the Iron Throne, and actually formed an alliance with Vale. Apparently, most of their demands had been the Lannisters paying for the transport and funeral of Elia and her children, along with a public apology for Elia's death from both the Lannisters and the Crown. The Lannisters had little support in the new regime, and it was an easy thing for Jon to agree to. In order to help promote their new alliance, Prince (The Dornish equivalent to Lord Paramount) Doran Martell's two eldest nieces would be fostering in the Eyrie. While they were bastards, Jon was reluctantly willing to ignore it because he knew they were viewed differently in dornish society. The girls themselves were already quite infamous in Dorne, and the local nobility tended to call them "Sand Snakes," at least behind closed doors. Although Jasper wasn't sure how _that_ came about.

o-O-o

Storms had been raging along the coast for nearly a week now. Several ships had been run ashore and supposedly, the majority of the Loyalist fleet had been destroyed while sitting in port. Robert's brother Stannis was already preparing a fleet to siege Dragonstone, the last of the Targaryen strongholds in Westeros. Queen Rhaella had died giving birth to a daughter, and now all that remained of the Targaryen dynasty was the babe and her brother.

Jasper had received several reports of sightings of a Targaryen ship that had crashed along the shore. The storm made it too dangerous for anyone to investigate more closely, so Jasper decided to look into it himself. He may not be Harry Potter anymore, but he couldn't just sit by and let people suffer needlessly.

The winds were hellish, and he was sure this was some kind of hurricane. Magic lessened the effect, but the storm was still dangerous and powerful. He ran to the ship and made his way below deck, if there were any survivors, they would be riding out the storm there. Bodies littered the floor, but he could make out voices farther back. "My name is Jasper, I'm here to bring you to safety!"

Out of the entire ship it seemed only a handful of people had survived. Just five men, a young woman, and a babe came out to meet him. The leader, an older man dressed in mail, stepped forward and spoke for the group. "My name is Ser Darry, and we would be grateful for the assistance. I was worried we would have to stay another night here." He turned to one of the other men, "Hammon, grab Viserys' body, we cannot leave it here."

In that moment everything clicked, and he suddenly realized who these passengers were. "I can give you shelter in Vale for as long as you like, but nothing more. I don't care about your cause or your claim towards the Iron Throne, all I care about is Vale. The war has gone on long enough and I refuse to push Westeros deeper into civil war over a baby's claims."

Everyone in the room tensed, but Ser Darry just sighed and nodded. "We were fleeing to Braavos when the storm threw us off course. I was already expecting for them to go into exile, and with Viserys dead, there is little hope we'd get any support. What is your name lad, you don't sound like you're one of the smallfolk. Are you the son of some minor Lord in the area?"

Jasper stood a little straighter and glared at the man. "My name is Jasper Arryn, heir to House Arryn and current Lord of the Eyrie."

o-O-o

Getting them to the Eyrie proved more troublesome than he anticipated. He had to slip each of them a portkey before obliviating them and compulsing them not to question how they arrived. They were soon convinced that a lack of food had made them delirious, and it actually took several days to get there. Viserys' body was sent to King's Landing where Robert was persuaded to give him a proper burial, surprisingly by Jon. He would lose too much standing with the other nobles if he didn't, not to mention reignite the tensions with the former Loyalists. Supposedly, Rhaella's daughter had drowned in the storm and the surviving babe was actually the bastard of Princess Elia's Handmaiden, Ashara Dayne. The young girl shared many features with the child, and it was easier to pass it off as hers, as she had sadly committed suicide when she learned of her mistress' death.

The fiction currently being spun, was that Ser Darry had promised to watch over Ashara's daughter before he left with the Queen. Now that the royal family was dead, Jasper had agreed to make him part of his personal guard, so the knight could raise her in Vale. He named the child Daenerys, in honor of the princess that had been in his care. Jasper was sure that many people had their doubts, but no one openly questioned it. Vale's role in the rebellion was undeniable, and it was unlikely they'd harbor the former princess. The only people that knew of her true identity were Mya and Ser Lynderly, and they had long-since proven their loyalty to Jasper over his father.

While the world may view her as a bastard, Ser Darry had sworn to him that she would know her true heritage. He hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him, but he wouldn't deny her the knowledge or her birthright. She had no part in the war, and she deserved to make her own decisions on the matter.

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **In Jon's eyes, all Tywin is really doing is taking responsibility or at least handling something his vassal did (Killing/raping hostages). As for Tywin, with Clegane dead he never has to say he ordered him to do anything, merely that his vassals did something without his say so. By not fighting the reparations to Dorne, that was his way of washing his hands of the matter.**

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

**[1]** An animagus is a wizard who can use magic to transform into an animal. The specific animal cannot be chosen, and is in fact determined by your personality and what you relate to most. This is achieved through long-term ritual magic and is quite difficult due to the complexity of the ritual itself.

**[2]** Portkeys are enchanted objects that teleport whoever is holding/wearing them to specific locations. While more controlled then apparition, these are restricted to pre-set locations. A portkey can only be loaded with a few separate locations simultaneously before the enchantments unravel and become useless.

**[3]** Legilimency is the magical art of reading someone’s mind, occlumency is the only known defense against this. Both have to be consciously maintained and take the castor's strength of will and focus to be effective. This means that a distracted castor would probably fail when using it, and that it cannot be constantly active. **(This explanation was already provided in Ch1, but I think some may still find it useful so it was included here.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Jasper's first impression of the "Dornish Sand Snakes" was that they were strong-willed and stubborn. Even after riding for hours, their backs were still straight and their posture stiff. Both ladies carried weapons, and it was clear they had experience wearing them. There was no hesitation or stilted movements, their gait was smooth and natural.

Between their confidence and general features, they reminded him a lot of the Patil twins in their later years. A comparison he was sure they would have appreciated, as both girls honestly looked beautiful, although Lady Obara was the only one old enough for him to think she was attractive. She was the same age as Jasper, and Lady Nymeria was three years her junior. _Gods, I hope I don't do anything stupid._ Memories of Cho Chang and his teenage years always made him cringe.

"Welcome to Vale, I hope the journey wasn't too harsh. I've never been on a boat before, but I understand it can be an uncomfortable experience. Not to mention the slew of storms and bandits that have been plaguing the South lately."

Nymeria smiled at him and nodded. "The ride was long and cramped but rather uneventful. We set out after much of the storms had passed, and most pirates know to steer clear of royal convoys. Thankfully we didn’t encounter anything of that nature, although your father was kind enough to provide us with an escort. Once we reached Gulltown, it didn't take long for us to make it here. According to our guide, traversing the mountains used to takes weeks, but we were able to cross in just few days. Thank you for your concern, and I must say, you have done a marvelous job leading the kingdom in your father's absence. Those roads of yours have already proven to be a grand idea, and I’ve heard rumor of much change in Vale as of late."

"Thank you, my Lady.” He blushed and shifted a bit on his feet. “I have merely done what I thought was best for the realm. If you cannot rely on your smallfolk, then you are a Lord in name only. Truthfully, I care little for all this politics and titles. While I will always respect my duty, I have no need to constantly be reminded of it. I was hoping that you'd both call me Jasper, except when discussing matters of state."

Obara finally spoke up, humor lacing her voice. "If that is your wish _Jasper_ , but all of Vale knows your its Lord. Especially if you're making a name for yourself as the next Aegon the Fortunate. I imagine you'll be reminded quite frequently, whether we tell you or not… Now, in the spirit of frankness, shall we find your chambers and speed this 'welcome' up a bit? My father is a very understanding man, and he is quite grateful for how you provided justice for my Aunt Elia. I know he would be rather supportive if you claimed a reward or two between us."

He did his best not to choke and lowered his voice to a whisper. "It was not my intention to ask for anything. When my father did nothing it fell to me to avenge your aunt, my honor demanded it. And while you're both beautiful women I hardly know either of you my Lady. I would never bed someone without at least courting them first."

She cocked her head slightly, a pout forming on her lips. "In Dorne we're much more open about this kind of thing. It is part of life, why dance around it? Aren't you curious about the pleasures of a dornish woman?"

He felt his whole face go hot and bit his lip before he said something stupid. He refused to be a slag like Robert, sleeping with any pretty thing to pass him by. _Besides, no matter how beautiful she is, she's still only three and ten_. "How about we stick to being friends before jumping to anything more? Should you still find me to be someone worthy of your attentions, then perhaps we may court."

Nymeria burst into giggles, her body shaking with mirth. She patted him on the shoulder and eyed her older sister meaningfully. "Obara's always one to push her boundaries and she's never shy about it. She takes after our father in that respect… You, however, look as lost and conflicted as a Tyrell in Dorne. We shall be gentle in our quest to 'court' you."

"You ladies will truly be the death of me." He sighed and shook his head, _it's best to act like this conversation never happened._ "Come, you must be cold. I know Dorne is much warmer than Vale, let's head inside for a hot meal." Under his breath he added, "Gods, no doubt Hermione is laughing at me over this."

Nymeria raised her brow and he pretended not to notice. The feasting hall wasn't far from the courtyard, but he busied himself by pointing things out along the way. Surprisingly, it was the weirwood tree that garnered the most attention. You couldn't find any in Dorne, so he spent most of the walk explaining its significance and the traditions associated with it. They seemed equally fascinated by his talk of the recent resurgence in weirwood trees throughout Vale, and how it's led to an unprecedented rise in followers of the Old Gods.

When they arrived, the hall was bustling with knights and servants sitting down for lunch. He had the sisters sit at the head table with him, as was traditional for guests. Bowls of soup and bread were quick to make an appearance and he smiled when he saw it. He didn’t even need to say anything, the kitchen staff merely knew it was needed.

While the hall wasn't as packed as dinner would be, it was still fairly full. He stood and clapped his hands twice, instantly silencing the room. "Thank you all for joining me while we share another great meal. As many of you know, for the foreseeable future these ladies are to be guests within the Eyrie, and we are their hosts. I think you all know by now that I care little for your status of birth, but rather your strength of character. Something I hear we share with our dornish friends... So, I ask that you treat these guests as if they were Lady Arryn herself. For I will not tolerate any slights made against them- Now, let's dig in!"

He sat back down, doing his best to ignore the strange looks he was getting from the dornish ladies. _My sister is considered a bastard, did they really think I'd treat them any less?_ He felt a set of small arms wrap around his chest and he knew instantly it was Mya.

"That was a good speech Jasper, it showed how much you care but kept a certain level of distance as well. You are still a Lord and they are still your subjects, no matter how sympathetic you are." She squeezed his middle and stuck her face around him, smiling at the sisters. "I'm Mya Stone, Jasper's sister."

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **Apparently there was some confusion regarding the ages in this timeline.** (IE: Three and ten means 13) **Here are the ages for when the Sand Snakes arrive in Vale (Please keep in mind that 16 is the age of majority in Westeros):**

Vale: **Jasper is 13, Mya is 9, Obara is 13, Nymeria is 10, Jon is 65, Lysa is 16, Petyr is 16, Daenerys is six months old**

North: **Catelyn is 19, Eddard is 21, Robb is eight months old, Wynafred Manderly is 3**

Misc: **Tyrion is 12, Dacey is 15, Jorah is 29**

**It should also be noted that originally, Daenerys married Drogo when she was 13, Sansa was betrothed at 12, and Lysa married Jon at 14 (She was married early on in the rebellion and some time has passed since the rebellion ended, thus why she is 16 now)**

**Edited 11-25-20**


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper couldn't help but smile as he watched his little sister greet the dornish girls. It had been rough on them both since Rowena passed, and he hoped she'd finally be able to have some friends in her life. Gods, he knew she deserved it. He'd been so wrapped up with overseeing Vale that he didn't have much time to just be with her these days. She needed someone; he knew she was struggling with the fact that the Tully girl married Father. He was too to be honest, but that was more to do with Jon than the girl. Regardless of Father's feelings for Rowena, Lysa was still only a child and it was disturbing that he bedded her at all. He had discreetly asked Mya about how Father had treated her in the past and thankfully nothing had come of it. He'd have killed the man if he had. Regardless, he knew he couldn't leave the poor girl with his father and he promised himself he'd think of something to help her.

He pushed his wandering thoughts aside and focused on the conversation happening in front of him. Obara had been saying something and he only caught the tail end of it. "-Dayne wants to meet the girl, and Lady Allyria has been clamoring to raise her at Starfall. I promised them I'd speak with you on their behalf, she is their niece after all."

He bit back a groan and hoped he hadn't missed anything else important. "I promised Ser Darry that he and his companions could raise Daenerys here, and he was the one Ashara entrusted to watch over her. The Eyrie is always welcome to the Daynes should they wish to visit her, but I will not renege on my promise. You as well have every right to play a part in her rearing, the Gods know how few women we have here. I'm sure that would satisfy both your father and the Daynes' concerns."

She looked at him meaningfully and nodded. He wasn't sure if they were testing him and his position, but he was sure the Martells were skeptical over Dany's official parentage.

"House Martell will support your decision, but we had to at least inform you of their request. Dorne will always look out for our own, after all," Nymeria voiced from beside him.

He took a sip of his water and struggled to think of how to change the topic. Politics and double speak always gave him headaches and the only casual conversations he really had were with his sister. "What's your opinion on Vale's move to create a formal education system? Would you say it's a mistake or a boon, I'm curious about your opinions on some of the more radical changes we've been going through."

Obara pulled herself a little closer to him and spoke softly, "Both, I imagine. Giving the smallfolk even a small amount of education means they will love you. It makes them feel more cared for and gives them pride in their homeland. But it will also anger your Lords immensely and may cause another civil war if not handled delicately. Many nobles will feel threatened and you need to move to either ease their fears or crush them when they rebel. However, I do think that overall you made a good decision, albeit an unconventional one."

Nymeria nodded and whispered, "You set yourself apart from your father in a pretty big way. That's good, but if you keep making these big changes you may lose the support of your lords."

He grimaced and nodded his head. He was pretty sure the only reason the nobles listened to him at all was because he dealt with the mountain clans and boosted the economy. He knew a lot of people were grumbling about following a child while Jon still lived, and his radical ideas didn't help matters either. "I know, but I had hoped they'd realize I wasn't giving the smallfolk that much support. The hospitals just reduce some of the needless deaths and the schools only give them a basic education." He sighed and a part of him wondered if he should just use more contracts, but he knew that wasn't an ideal solution.

Mya looked at him pointedly and whispered, "With the Seven leaving Vale, maybe the Old Gods will help you find a solution."

He shook his head, "They can't help me on this one. People are already weary of signing things around me, I don't need to add to that."

She just pouted at him and he did his best to ignore the curious stares from Nymeria and Obara. "I suppose I'll have to figure something out with Ser Lynderly and Lord Royce. Maybe the Old Gods can help with a few problem cases, but I think overall, I should look towards a more diplomatic solution… Damn, and I still need to figure out what to do with that Tully girl."

Mya growled at him and he just gave her a look. "What would you have me do Mi? You know there's no way she wanted to marry him, am I supposed to just leave her there? Like it or not she is family now, and I will not subject her to that life."

She deflated a bit and just nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know Jas, but that doesn't mean I have to like her. She will never be my mother, never!"

Jasper looked at her and couldn't help but sigh again. "She sent me her first letter the other day, she thinks she's pregnant. She may never be our mother, but she can be our sister, and I'll be damned if I leave her there defenseless.

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **So, I heavily edited Ch 1 and Ch 2 to add more depth to the relationship between Jasper and Rowena. I also changed the layout to be more noticeable through fanfiction app (I only use the android version and it was hard to notice line breaks before).**

**Also, as a small background note, I'm removing the unnamed Dayne (Edric's father) from existence. Allyria is now the head of House Dayne, she's already married. Edric is now her son, but he won't be born for another three years.**

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

**[1]** Ashara Dayne, Daenerys' official mother, has surviving family in Dorne. With both Ashara and her brother Arthur dead, that only leaves Allyria as the head of House Dayne. As such, Daenerys is the current heir of House Dayne until Allyria bears a child. As noted above, I'm retconning Allyria's unnamed brother.


	9. Chapter 9

_"There is a sacred bond that exists between a Lord and his subjects. It is a Lord's duty to protect and care for his subjects, and their subjects should in turn obey their Lord. For it is through their actions that their Lord can provide a harvest to feed their people, and guards to patrol their borders. It is with their taxes that he can maintain the schools, hospitals, and even the roads that many of their people rely on. This is the sacred bond that all must share with their leaders, and it is one made up of trust and loyalty."_ It was a gentle reminder, but one that Jasper hoped showed his support for the nobility. He put it on the front page of the Herald, along with a lengthy article on feudalism, and he had copies sent out to every school in Vale.

His plan was to run a charm campaign in the newspaper, to show that it was a united Vale that provided aid to its smallfolk, but it still needed those smallfolk to support it. He knew it wouldn't work for everyone, but it was his hope that this would reassure most of the nobles that he still supported them, and that he wasn't lessening their control over their holds or their people.

He had also decided to create new a knightly order, _The Order of the Winged Knights_. Partially, because he knew it would please the nobles, but it was also to help reinforce his control over the realm. While their chief role would be to act as the defenders of House Arryn and the people of Vale, they would also ensure the laws were being upheld and obeyed throughout the region. Forty men had already been selected from his household guard to become the first members of this new order, and he imagined that number would only grow as they gained more renown.

He had even managed to get Lady Lysa away from his father, although admittedly he was still apprehensive about her coming to the Eyrie. It had only taken a few choice words to his father, and he had convinced him to let her stay in Vale throughout her pregnancy. But the thought of her actually going there put him on edge. Without ever having met the woman, he was operating entirely on assumptions and rumors.

He had outlined his position very clearly in his letters to her. She was coming to the Eyrie by his grace alone, not his father's or his sister's. She would have to respect his guests and customs for as long as she stayed there, or he would have her removed from the castle. He wouldn't begrudge her being in charge of the household, as was her right. But it was he that ruled Vale, and he refused to look at her as anything other than a sibling. Her power only came from her titles, and if she tried to push the fact that she was his new mother or that Mya was a bastard, he would bar her from Vale entirely and damn the consequences.

o-O-o

After a month and a half of newspaper articles, Jasper felt like he was starting to make some real progress with Vale's nobility. He had been forced to compulse two of the more vocal houses, to help ease their transition with his policies. But most of the Lords had already started supporting him openly, and he was confident that the rest of Vale wasn't far behind them.

He bit back a sigh as he sifted through the ledgers that made up Vale's treasury. Maester Colemon had been happy to let him review things, and while the rents and taxes were dutifully listed, they varied wildly from year to year. He knew that it was because in the past, sickness and hard winters tended to wipe out huge numbers of smallfolk. With the hospitals now established throughout Vale, he hoped the losses would start to come down. He also realized that they needed to start keeping an actual census for each hold and their underlining counties, something he started penning immediately. While they had enough gold to make it through the year with a surplus, he wanted to have a more accurate idea of what to expect for taxes and material.

A knock on his door made him look up, and he felt himself relax because of who he saw there. He eyed his sister as she come into the room and couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed the state she was in. Her hair looked like a complete mess and she was covered in sweat and bruises.

"That's it, laugh at your poor little sister," Mya said with an amused tone. "I've been training in the tilt-yard with Obara and Nymeria all morning. I think Ser Lynderly couldn't decide whether to be impressed or dismayed, but he said he wouldn't stop me. Apparently, a certain big brother of mine had already given his permission." She slipped into the chair beside him and gave him a half smile. "When were you planning on telling me I was allowed to train in the yard?"

"I wanted you to make your own decisions on the matter, my feelings aside. I figured the girls would drag you in there one of these days and as long as you were happy, I wouldn't get in the way. Do I still worry about you getting hurt in there? Of course! But I worry about you regardless and I know you look up to them. At least this way I know you're relatively safe should something happen to you. Besides, I like the idea of you learning how to defend yourself. I keep hearing that Andar Royce has been following you around lately."

She burst into giggles, "My Gods Jasper, he's eight! We play knights and dragons together; he's just been around more because he's curious about the Martells. He's never seen a dornish girl before… It's sweet that your concerned but Jas, I'm not interested in boys like that. I know you were freaking out about Father, but I swear, nothing ever happened."

"I know Mi, I told you, I worry regardless. You're allowed to train all you like, just remember that you still have to behave yourself around the castle. How you act reflects on our entire House, so try to be respectful and mind your manners. Deal?"

She nodded, "Deal."

o-O-o

All Jasper could hear was the ominous _clink-clink-clink_ of the chain as it raised the lift towards the courtyard. The cage could fit ten men at a time, or more often, several crates full of supplies. Unless you wanted to scale the cliff-face some six hundred feet, the only way into the Eyrie was through this medieval style elevator. He glanced around at the rows of knights standing at attention, their armor all gleaming in the sunlight. Soon he would find out if bringing the Tully girl here had been the right decision. _Would the knights support me if I needed to remove her? Did I put my family in danger by doing this?_

Something small slammed into his side and black hair suddenly filled his vision. He felt warm breath tickle his ear and Mya's voice started up in a fierce whisper. "Stop thinking yourself into a tizzy! It will be okay Jas, I promise."

"What happened to me being the older one?" It was mumbled, but he knew she heard it.

"We all have our moments Jas, now relax. The Martells have been staring at you for ten minutes and you never even noticed! Get your head back in the here and now."

The clinking suddenly stopped, and his eyes flew to the lift. A shivering girl barely a few years his senior was being escorted by two handmaidens and a couple of knights. He could see the rings under her eyes, and she looked more scared than anything. Gods, he felt like such an ass. As one, every member of his household guard fell to a knee and bowed to this frightened teenager.

He stepped forward, Mya keeping by his side, and did his best to put a smile on his face. All he could feel was guilt and shame over his harsh letters and pent up fears. "My lady, I am Jasper Arryn and this is Mya Stone, we're your family here in Vale. We bid you welcome to the Eyrie. It has been our home for many generations, and I hope it grants you peace and comfort for as long as you wish to stay here."

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **Now, I know it's gonna come up so I will say it here. Mya is written a little oddly for a 9 year old but this is for a reason. She is supposed to be fairly intelligent to begin with (In my story at least), but I'm also going with people are expected to grow up fast in Westeros. I mean the age of majority is 16, remember?** Also, very minor thing but I made Tyrion a year older to close the age gap between Jasper and him. Chapter 7 has been updated accordingly. **As side note, I never understood the idea that the personal guard for the royal family was only seven people. You'll notice that is not that case for my version of Vale, as they have a sizable household guard.**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two weeks since her arrival, and Jasper found himself feeling hesitantly optimistic about Lady Lysa. She had taken over the managing of the Eyrie and he had heard good things from knights and servants throughout the castle. While she was notably shy, she was always polite and had yet to make comments on anyone's status of birth or the gods that they worshiped.

As far as he could tell, the worst thing she had done was repeatedly get caught staring at the Martell sisters. He couldn't tell if it was attraction or curiosity or some combination of the two, but it had led to Obara making some lewd comments on more than one occasion, typically leaving Lysa a blushing mess while she tried to stutter out some form of denial. He imagined it was likely because of that, rather than anything else, that she tended to keep her distance from both himself and his sister. Often choosing to isolate herself in either the library or the hotsprings when she wasn't busy with organizing things around the Eyrie.

Yet despite her position and her success with managing the estate, she had made practically no attempts to influence anything that effected Vale as a whole. Her only request so far had been for a reasonable posting for her uncle, Ser Brynden Tully, who had faithfully followed her since she first set out from the Riverlands. It was such a small thing that he granted it without complaint, making him the commander of the garrison stationed at the Bloody Gate. An important unit that defended against invasions and bandit raids coming from either the Mountains of the Moon or the Riverlands.

He knew she must be desperate to stay here, away from whatever hellish life she had in King's Landing. But this was going better than he had ever anticipated. Mya had even managed to have a rather frank discussion with Lysa regarding their relationship. Neither girl felt like Lysa could ever step into the role of her mother, nor did she want to. Instead, they would view each other as siblings and hopefully their feelings would come to match the sentiment. It was a view Jasper had held for some time now, and he had no issues supporting them with that. A fact he made sure they were both aware of when Mya told him about their talk.

Ultimately, he decided he should start making arrangements to extend her stay past the pregnancy, and he began to heavily compulse Jon to feel it was safer for her here. News was already reaching Vale that Jon was becoming increasingly paranoid, and he had surrounded himself with food testers and guards. Jasper couldn't help but feel oddly detached and unbothered by the obvious side-effects his compulsions were having. On some level, it was this indifference that bothered him most of all.

o-O-o

Jasper could feel his arm begin to strain as his shield took several strikes that had been meant for his shoulder and chest. It was a heavy piece of equipment to begin with, but after holding it aloft for nearly twenty minutes and absorbing more hits than a beater's bat, he was struggling to raise it at all.

"You are relying too much on your shield, lad! You should be dodging more than blocking; your arms will tire less quickly, and you won't be as prone to exhaustion. Now stop acting like a damn turtle and be more aggressive, you have that sword for a reason boy!" Ser Lynderly yelled the instructions, pitching his voice to be heard over the near constant clang of metal on metal.

Jasper lunged forward, sweeping his sword in a low arc by his opponent's feet. It caught her on the greaves, bouncing slightly, and nicking her hand while it was shifting to block her legs. He heard her swear and was moving before she could adjust her guard. Pulling on the last dregs of his adrenaline, he rushed forward and bashed her with his shield. She fell like a sack of bricks and he flicked his sword to rest just below her chin.

"I yield! Damnit, and I almost bloody had you too!" Mya said with an angry growl.

"Exactly, you got cocky and let your guard slip. Now go see the maester to tend to your wounds and then practice your forms for an hour. Next time, I expect to see you beat your brother in a match. I know you have it in you lass." Ser Lynderly had said it in his usual gruff manner, but Jasper saw the fond look in his eyes.

He smiled and adopted a bit of whine to his tone. "You just like watching her beat me up!"

The knight let out a laugh and gave him a cheeky grin, "I'm merely doing my duty as your knight-commander, my Lord."

Jasper just rolled his eyes, "Of course."

There was a cough from the sidelines, and Jasper looked over to see Lady Lysa standing there, her head tilted in a silent question. He nodded and walked over to her. "How can I help you, my lady?"

"I was wondering if I could add a sept to the Eyrie. I know the Faith has a smaller presence here but-"

Jasper raised his hand, cutting off her explanation. "I'm sorry but I cannot grant that request. Tensions have only just begun to settle down, and I don't want to risk raising them again. I know that may seem cruel, but things were on the verge of becoming violent here… How about a compromise? I can have the smith make a set of small statues depicting each of the faces and have them brought to your rooms. That way you may have a place to pray if you like, but I won't need to worry about any fights breaking out over it."

She bit her lip, thinking it over for a moment before nodding. "As you say my Lord, that is a fitting compromise."

He gave her a half smile, "I will have him start them immediately."

o-O-o

Jasper watched as Mya happily chatted away with Nymeria and Obara in the feasting hall. Those three had been up to all sorts of mischief over the past few months and he was glad his sister was finally coming out of her shell. While she had always been more sociable than he was, this was the first time she had friends that she felt like she could relate to. He wanted to do something nice for them, to show that he cared. The question was, what should he do?

He knew they missed their father more than they let on, Dorne too for that matter. Thoughts of paintings, books, bards, and clothes all danced across his mind, before finally he settled on something that was a little different. _A Portkey._ Something like that could go a long way towards winning Dorne's favor, and it _was_ a gift they'd appreciate.

Strictly speaking, he knew using legilimency over something as simple as a gift was highly inappropriate, but for this it was simply unavoidable. With a deftness Dumbledore would be proud of, he skimmed Obara's mind until he came across what he was looking for. He double checked against a few other memories, doing his best to ignore whatever was said and simply focusing on the faces and emotions. It was a small curtesy, but the only one he could give under the circumstances. Once he was satisfied, he pulled out completely and set about transfiguring some random objects into jewelry. It wasn't exactly hidden, but a few notice-me-not charms prevented anyone from looking in his direction.

It took a little time, but eventually he had turned some cutlery into a beautiful pair of necklaces. Each was a silver falcon clutching a gilded spear, a sun made out of rubies was resting just below the spear's tip. He added a few runes for permanence and protection before finally turning them both into portkeys. All the magic use made him winded, but his vision was still solid, so he knew he wasn't on the verge of exhaustion yet.

He stood and walked over to the trio, taking his time so his breathing didn't sound labored. "Ladies, I was hoping to speak with you all in my study."

Obara quirked an eyebrow, "Finally taking me up on my offer Jasper?"

He smiled, "I'm afraid not. I was hoping to discuss some things with you all in private, that's all."

Soon they all found themselves in his study and he was busy racking his brain on how to actually go about this. He cleared his throat and hoped this didn't come off as stupid. "Lady Nymeria, Lady Obara, throughout your stay here you have been kind to me and my sister. I know that politics will find their way into our lives no matter how hard I try to avoid it, but you two have proven to be our friends, and that means something to me." He slipped the two necklaces from his pocket and handed them over, enjoying the widening of everyone's eyes. "I know that both of you miss your family, so I had these made with you two in mind. They've been enchanted to transport the wearer to either Sunspear or the Eyrie. More specifically, I chose my office and your Uncle's. The privacy of those two spots will hopefully keep anyone else from noticing your travels. As you can understand, this comes with a certain level of trust. All I ask is that you allow Mya and me to go with you for your first time."

o-O-o

Jasper soon found himself standing inside a very warm room, the smell of ocean filled the air and he could make out a sizable harbor from one of the windows. He glanced around at the maps and banners covering the walls and the sizable desk taking up much of the room, barely remembering to catch Obara before she fell to the floor. Not unexpectedly, Nymeria and Mya both ended up in heaps and he chuckled at the pair. "I told you, bend your knees. Now just close your eyes for a moment and the spinning will stop soon."

Before he could say anything else, he heard the unmistakable sound of steel being drawn and he realized they were surrounded by guards. He coughed and raised his hands, "Eh lads, we come in peace. Let's all just breathe and not go poking anyone yet, please."

"That remains to be seen, seeing as you've just appeared out of thin air." Came a gruff voice from behind him. He turned and saw a man sitting in a wheelchair, he had streaks of grey in his hair and his eyes were as hard as ice.

"Uncle!" Nymeria's happy voice filled the room and the man's features softened only slightly.

"Niece," he said calmly. "How did you get here and how do I know you're really my niece?"

"We got here using these fancy magic necklaces that Lord Jasper got for us, so we could see you and Father! When I was little, I ran through this office starkers, saying I wouldn't wear clothes until I was allowed to ride on a dragon… Now that I think about it, I don't seem to recall ever getting that dragon!"

He waved his hand and the guards sheathed their weapons, "Magical necklaces? I have never heard of magical items that were capable of transporting someone from one location to another."

Jasper coughed again and straightened. "I'm acquainted with some mages that operate out of Essos. Not that cult of red god worshippers either, I mean _real_ mages. The term for this type of magic is called a portkey, and it can be applied to any kind of object, although it's typically something you wear. The way it was described to me is if you picture the world as a flat piece of parchment, the magic simply squeezes two parts of the sheet together and pokes a hole. In this instance, the necklaces they wear will transport them from anywhere in the world to either this office or my study, depending on where they want to go. They can take others with them as well, but they mustn't let go of their passenger, lest they end up somewhere between Dorne and Vale."

Doran grunted, "In the future, please give me some kind of warning before dropping in like that."

"We could set up a schedule, every seventh day or something. I just wanted them to have a chance to see their family and I knew I had the tools to do it."

"Indeed, unfortunately it reveals a glaring hole in our defenses. Anyone with enough coin can simply pop in and stab me. While I am always grateful to spend time with my nieces, I hope that you won't pop in unannounced."

"I swear on my honor that I will always give you fair warning before appearing in the future. The people who can cast this kind of magic are isolationist by nature, and they're unlikely to make more for anyone else. I met them purely by chance and helped them in a time of need, this was simply them trying to dispel that debt." _In a roundabout way, that isn't even much of a lie._

Doran eyed him for a moment, weighing his words before giving a small nod. "You have done many things to prove your honor to House Martell, particularly when others would not. I will trust your word. However, my guards will still be more cautious inside the castle."

"I never suspected you wouldn't, as you said, it's a security risk. Just remember that you could easily use those portkeys to send guards directly into my office and kill me. You have nothing to fear from me, just as I believe I have nothing to fear from you. I would never abuse the trust you have placed in Vale and myself."

"I know, or else I wouldn't have put my nieces in your care. Family is everything in Dorne, never forget that." He wheeled around Jasper and went to his desk, opening a drawer on the bottom. He pulled out a beautifully crafted helm with real feathers sticking out the crest and fanning along the back. "My brother wanted you to have this, for what you did for Elia. I was going to send it with a courier sometime over the next few days… What you did for her is something Dorne will never forget, the guards are for others, not you." He handed the helmet over and Jasper instantly felt a connection with his magic, like it was washing over him in waves.

"What's it made out of?"

"The metal is steel, but the feathers are griffin, some of the last left in Westeros. It is said the griffins used to roam Vale during the time of the First Men. It's why my brother thought it a fitting gift."

Jasper felt like his entire world was flipping on its axis. "This is something I've desired for a long time. I could not ask for a better gift, I am truly honored." What he didn't realize was that his hair had started whipping around as if trapped in wind and his eyes were practically glowing. All his thoughts were centered around this one thing. _I can finally make a wand_.

He barely noticed himself asking if he could borrow one of the necklaces to return to the Eyrie with Mya. He knew he said something about how people would start to wonder where they were if he didn't make an appearance soon. The girls happily obliged him and after securing a chance for Mya to return with them at another time, the two were off.

Doran was talking practically the moment they disappeared. "Tell me _everything!_ "

o-O-o

"The cost would be astronomical, and I don't think Vale could afford such a venture my Lord. We're only just beginning to recoup the cost of the schools and hospitals, nevermind what we've spent on reconstruction. I must urge you to wait before carrying out another project."

Jasper couldn't help but clench his jaw while he listened to Maester Colemon. He knew the man was simply doing his duty and advising him, but he didn't have the full picture here. Magic was a wondrous thing after all, and he could reduce the work to a fraction of what it would normally be. "I have personally gone over our ledgers; I know we can afford this, and I will not be swayed on this matter. I have already secured contracts with Lords Tully and Mallister, and if we succeed here, we can control one of the only waterways on this continent that connects the East and the West. Trade will rise dramatically, as will the number of visitors that will stop in our ports."

"My Lord, Jasper… This could easily turn into the most expensive undertaking Vale has attempted in nearly a century. I beg you, please rethink this."

_This is still the man that practically raised you, he is merely concerned_ , he mentally chided himself. Jasper felt whatever annoyance he had fade away and his face softened slightly. He grabbed the maester's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry my friend, that was careless of me. Please do not think I was ignoring your concerns; I should have told you the truth about what I was planning, you have done nothing to earn my deception. I know you're leery of magic, but my contacts have proven reliable in the past. I've arranged for mages from Essos to do much of the work on the canal. It's cheaper than conventional means and can be done quicker."

The elderly maester let out a sigh but nodded his understanding. "How would this work? What's the cost and time-scale? I need more details if I'm to be of any use to you."

Jasper did some quick mental calculations and tried to word this in a way that didn't give away more than he intended. "As you know, the closest channel the Blue Fork has is still 12 miles from Seagard and Ironman's Bay. The mages can put up walls of magic that prevent people from seeing anything behind them, illusions basically. They can extend the channel to within a half-mile of Seagard before these walls will start to fail and people begin noticing the changes. I intend to have them stop just before this point and have local workers finish the canal from there. No one will see the mages or really know what happened, so I'm hoping they'll chock it up to religious intervention. Especially with what's been happening all over Vale these past few years. I'm told the mages can carve out roughly a mile per week, two weeks if they encounter any issues. The mages are only charging ten thousand dragons, so I'm estimating it'll be around thirty thousand for the whole project."

The old man seemed to be choking on air, his mouth opening and closing while he made some noise in the back of his throat. "There is no way it's that low, this has to be a scam of some kind, my Lord. Anyone that could clear that much land in that short of time would be charging you something a lot closer to a million dragons, not ten thousand."

"They owed me a favor for something I arranged during the war, they won't go back on their word or try to cheat me, magic ensures this. That being said, even if things go poorly, it's a small enough investment that we could weather that loss. If things are successful, Lord Tully has agreed to post a tax on the canal in exchange for its construction. Vale would receive half of anything they manage to make in revenue for the next seventy-five years. They will also cede control of all the land along the Northern coast of the Bay of Crabs, extending our borders to the mouth of the Trident."

A knock on the door made them both turn, and Jasper was only mildly surprised to see his sister standing there, much less the glare she was spearing him with. He excused himself from the maester and went to speak with his sister.

"You pull me away from Dorne just so you can disappear for a few hours to talk with the maester?! I should tan your bloody hide Jasper." She spoke in a fierce whisper and she was practically vibrating with rage.

He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "I did have to see Ser Lynderly or he would have sent out search parties. I hadn't intended on bringing this up with the maester today, but something sped up my plans… I made a wand."

Her glare lessened only slightly, and she pinched him hard. "I know you've been wanting a wand for months, but you still could've left me there! And let me see the bloody thing, you berk!"

He slid the wand out from his sleeve and let her see it. Falcons were engraved just above the handle and if you tilted it, you could make out a moon sitting behind them. "I would never have left you there by yourself, Mi."

He smiled when he heard her mumble something about "stupid overprotective brothers."

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

**AN: I think Lysa would be fairly supportive of bastards because of how much Petyr was held back for being only the heir to a knightly house rather than Lordly one. She is in a very different position from her sister, who was terrified Jon would be legitimized and become Eddard's heir. Catelyn was also ashamed of her husband's infidelity and how it dishonored her and the rest of her family. With none of those being things Lysa has to worry about, I think she would be a lot more relaxed in her new role.**

**As a side-note, I'd like to point out that Lysa was not always crazy and this is her before she ever got to that point. In cannon, you only see Lysa after she suffered six miscarriages and two stillbirths before she eventually gave birth to a sickly Robert.** As of this moment, she has suffered only one miscarriage, and that was forced on her by her father when she was pregnant with Petyr's child. This is ultimately the entire reason she was married to Jon, as she was sullied and had lost much of her political value, but Petyr was still too far below her station to marry. **It should also be noted that Petyr wasn't even the customs official in Gulltown until after Lysa convinced Jon to give him the position, roughly six years after Robert's Rebellion. At most, he is the head of a Knightly House with almost no land and little to no money.**

It was asked why I would put the canal in the Riverlands and not the North and the answer is rather simple- Distance and money. There are two possible locations for a canal that would connect Eastern and Western Westeros. You can extend the Blue Fork by roughly 12 miles into Seagard, one of the wealthiest and heavily fortified positions in all of the Riverlands. Or you could extend the Fever River some 40-50 miles into the Bite (Around four times the distance). As Moat Cailin is in literal ruins, you would have to rebuild the castle as well, assuming you wanted any sort of defensible position on what would become a major waterway. It should also be noted that the Fever River is fairly isolated, whereas the Blue Fork is in the exact center of Westeros.

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

**[1]** A sept is the Faith's equivalent of a church. A septry is their equivalent of a monastery and a motherhouse is a female version of a septry.

**[2]** Transfiguration is the magical art of changing one object into another.

**[3]** The sigil for House Martell is a golden spear piercing a red sun.


	11. Chapter 11

With Lady Lysa being in charge of the Eyrie, Jasper felt more comfortable disappearing regularly to work on the canal. While the tax on Seagard was something he was looking forward to, his only real focus was the land Vale would gain when things were completed. He knew it would be small, only a few towns and villages, but his main interest was Saltpans. It had an existing port, albeit a small one, and was located right at the mouth of the Trident. This meant that any ship from Lannisport or Pyke would have to pass that port if it was going to the capital. Ships from the Reach would likely favor this route as well, seeing as the Stepstones were riddled with pirates and their relationship with Dorne was tense at best. Between these passing sailors and the town's close proximity to the Riverlands, he expected trade would rise dramatically. Goods from the Reach and Westerlands would likely start to filter into Vale proper as well, and the tax at Seagard was merely a bonus in comparison. He had already decided that the ten thousand dragons that he was paying the "mages" would find its way into Saltpans, so that they could expand their port and markets to better match the rise in travelers.

Unfortunately, The Martells had been watching him a lot more closely, and he was pressed to come up with constant explanations for his absences during the day. Mya was running interference, but it was obvious both girls were curious about whatever project he was involved in. When he was finally able to stop working on the canal, after two months of random excuses, he thought he had earned himself a reprieve. But news was quick to follow, and soon, all over the castle people were talking about how the Old Gods had aided Vale in their quest to expand the Blue Fork. He knew it just added to their suspicions, and he was struggling to appear normal to the girls.

It wasn't long before the canal was completed, and true to his word, Lord Tully ceded control of the land to Vale and started a tax on any passage through the Trident. Apparently, Jasper's use of magically binding contracts was gaining renown, and Lord Tully had no wish to breach one. With House Cox being the only House in the affected area, Jasper agreed to give them control of all the territory that was gained in exchange for their fealty to Vale. They were only a knightly house, so this was a major increase for their holdings and prestige. They accepted his offer without complaint, and even signed a magical contract to prove their loyalty.

o-O-o

With Jon's increasing paranoia and Jasper's recent success in the Riverlands, Jon felt it was time for Jasper to start looking for a wife. His personal suggestions were Ysilla Royce, Alys Redfort, Jeyne Mallister, or Elinor Vance- They were all daughters of influential houses, comely, and around his age. Apparently, he had been receiving betrothal offers since the war's end, but his father had been refusing them outright until he got older. Jon strongly suggested avoiding any offers from the Westerlands or the Reach, and even hinted his support should Jasper look to Dorne for a bride. For the moment at least, he was leaving the decision up to Jasper. _Gods, why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? I'm bloody four and ten, this is way too soon to even be thinking about a marriage!_

He had no idea how to go about this, but he knew he should at least appear interested, lest his father get impatient and set up a betrothal agreement on his own. He couldn't help but grimace at the thought. He hadn't even courted a girl yet, and the most he'd done was some light flirting with Lady Obara. How could he be expected to just marry someone, and over bloody politics, no less?! He knew he needed advice, but there was no way he was bringing this to Ser Lynderly or Mya.

_Who can I trust with something like this? It should definitely be a girl, but someone willing to be discrete and honest…_ He grabbed the letters and started running towards the Maiden's Tower, taking the steps two at a time. Filled halls parted for him and he was sure tongues would be wagging by the end of the day. Soon, he found himself in front of an expensive set of oak doors and he was knocking before he could change his mind.

Obara, clad in her usual assortment of boots and riding leathers, opened the door and simply raised her brow when she saw him there.

He looked at her, pleading. "I need your help, I beg of you my lady. You have always been honest with me and I have no idea how to handle this. Gods, I'm so lost, it's just-"

She cut off his stammering with a kiss to the cheek, lingering for a moment before whispering in his ear. "Relax my dear, I'm sure we can sort out whatever has you so troubled. It must be serious, if you came running to me. Just take a breath and try to order your thoughts." She kissed him again before stepping back and flashing him a sultry smirk. "Now come on, step inside and tell me all about it."

The conversation that followed was full of lots of blushing and shameless flirting, but Obara did end up giving him sound advice. He had his father send all the betrothal offers to the Eyrie, to show that he took this seriously. Then he started on a tour of Vale, visiting as many nobles and smallfolk as he could. To Jasper, this gave him a chance to see how his changes were influencing Vale, as well as meet all his potential suitors. He didn't have to pursue anyone either, merely show his father that he was making an effort. The tour only lasted for four months though, as Lady Lysa was due to give birth around that time, and he had to return to the castle.

The maester's predictions proved accurate, as just days after Jasper's arrival, Lysa gave birth to Robert Arryn. While it was a lengthy and painful process, there were thankfully no complications during the birth, and the babe was in good health. A few discrete healing and monitoring charms ensured both Lysa and her child stayed that way, and soon all of Vale was rejoicing at the news.

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **I decided to split what I had wrote for this chapter into two separate chapters, as the sections seemed too different to have combined. This means most of the next chapter is already written, so that's a plus!**

**I put in a lot of time going through all the past chapters, editing them and fixing anything I had missed in the past. I added quite a bit to the first chapter (although the plot is unaffected) and tweaked the seventh chapter so that he was only attracted to Obara, rather than both sisters. It was out of character for Jasper to be attracted to a ten year old, even if he wasn't quite an adult when he died the first time around. Minor changes were made throughout, but those were the most notable. Take a peek and let me know what you think!**

**Also, small PSA, I started another story, A Few Loose Threads. It takes place entirely in the Harry Potter universe and I'm quite pleased with it's progress. Feel free to check it out if you're interested.**

Notes. **For those that know one ‘verse, but not the other:**

**[1]** For those that were confused, this baby is not the same person as Lysa's "Sweet Robin" from the books. As stated previously, Lysa originally suffered numerous miscarriages before giving birth to that child. This is one of those other children, but having survived due to changes that occurred in the timeline.


	12. Chapter 12

The Eyrie was a hive of activity, with the birth of Jasper’s new brother it seemed like every lord in Westeros was vying for a chance to visit the castle. On top of that, after more than two years constant work, House Moon was finally due to receive their pardon. They had finished laying down the last of the roads a few days ago and were expected to arrive within a week. Jasper was limiting the attendance of their official ceremony to only ten lords, but between their families, guards, and added guests that amounted to well over a hundred people.

Thankfully, Mya had managed to talk herself into a few day-trips to Dorne. She had been desperate to get away from all the stress and forced courtesies, and while Jasper wasn’t able to join her, the girls had promised to look out for her while she was there. Dorne was truly a wonderous place, and she fell in love with the sheer beauty of it. Doran didn’t even seem to mind her visits, and he personally gave her a tour of the watergardens and some of the more interesting spots around the capital. She was truly shocked and honored when he suggested that she get a portkey of her own, as long as Oberyn was given one as well. She simply could not pass up the opportunity and poured all her powers of persuasion (IE, begged and pleaded) on her brother until he agreed. She was so happy when she got them that she immediately porkeyed back to Dorne, much to Doran’s delightful surprise, and all within a day of his suggestion too!

Unfortunately for her, today was one of the days she was _not_ allowed to go to Dorne. She was needed with Jasper while he held a meeting with the other nobles. Apparently, several of them had requested an audience with him regarding House Moon’s “release.” They were less than pleased that he was going through with his plans to set them free.

Mya did her best to plaster a pleasant expression on her face while inside she was seething at this inbred arsehole. Jasper was his lord, and he was talking to her brother like he was some mere child!

“Those barbarians served their purpose! You should just execute the lot of them and be done with it. It’s what your father would have done, boy!” Lord Melcolm practically spat the words.

Jasper glared at the man, “I will not have you tell me what to do in my own bloody castle! I have made my decision Lord Melcolm, do not forget the vows you swore to _my_ House!”

The elder lord growled, and his hand rested on his blade. “Then it seems you have left me no other choice.” He nodded his head and several other nobles drew their weapons and joined him. Guards that were previously unnoticed in the background suddenly had crossbows and were pointing them at Jasper and his sister.

Mya could hear several of Jasper’s more faithful vassals start shouting in alarm, but Ser Belmore stood in front of her and blocked her view. “Stay behind me mi’lady,” he whispered before drawing his sword.

Suddenly, his whole body jerked backwards, and his arms slid down to his sides. Blood seemed to fountain from his neck, and she could hear his throat making faint gurgles. She couldn’t help it, she started screaming.

Some part of her noticed that her brother was yelling her name, but all she could really focus on was holding the poor knight that had guarded her for as long as she could remember. Seconds past, but it wasn’t until she felt the familiar hook in her navel that reality seemed to come back to her.

Tears streamed down her face as Doran’s office came into focus. Gently, she placed Ser Belmore on the floor and tried not to gag at the blood covering her arms and chest. “Help! Oh gods, someone help me!”

The doors burst open and guards started pouring in, Doran following right behind them. He cursed as soon as he saw her and started shouting orders around the room. It was hard for her to focus and she suddenly felt rather dizzy. _Oh Gods, Jasper..._ Strong arms wrapped around her and she found herself being pulled into Doran’s lap. “It’ll be okay my dear, shhhh,” he whispered in her ear. Turning away he barked, “Find Oberyn now! Tell him to take as many people as he can and portkey into Vale!”


	13. Chapter 13

Jasper watched as his sister disappeared. Her screams were still ringing in his ears, but he allowed himself to breathe knowing that, no matter what happened, she was safe in Dorne now. Thankfully, Obara and Nymeria were visiting with their uncle today. He trusted them to keep Mya safe, she would be well looked after there.

Something heavy slammed into his shoulder and he stumbled backwards, grimacing at the sharp pain he felt there. Looking around he saw Lord Waxley desperately battling against Lord Melcolm and two of his traitorous men. Poor Nestor Royce was on the floor, blood pooling around his still form. Rage overtook his fear and he drew his wand from his sleeve, absently noticing the arrow now lodged in his arm.

With a flick of his wrist he conjured up an array of spears and blades before banishing them into the bastards that dared attack him in his own home. Falling back into a stance he used during Voldemort's war, he started casting a familiar spell-chain. Piercing Curse, Cutting Curse, Piercing Curse, Bone-Breaker Curse, Ribbon Curse, Bludgeoning Curse, Blasting Curse. The room was alight with colors and magic and more than one person simply turned and ran.

With a snarl, he launched a massive fireball at the few who made it to the door. "Secure the castle! I'm sure there's fights breaking out all over the keep. Ser Lynderly, take as many people as you need and protect Lady Arryn! They've probably grabbed her already, so expect a fight."

The man simply nodded and rushed out the door, several knights in tow.

Breathing sharply through his nose, he did his best to center himself. He hadn't used that much magic since his first life, and he was more than a little winded. Nestor Royce was dead, Lords Redfort and Tollet were seriously wounded, and Lords Hunter and Templeton were missing. Only Lord Waxley was relatively uninjured, and all his sworn-swords had died in his defense.

He ordered those that remained to guard the door and went about treating the wounded. Several of the guards and serving staff were injured and he was splitting his time between each of them.

"My Lord! Dornish soldiers are in the halls!" One of the knights yelled from the door.

"Let them through!" He barked, not even looking up from Lord Tollet and the arm he was reattaching to him.

The doors opened to reveal Obara leading a number of dornish soldiers into the hall. She barely blinked at the blatant display of magic, merely straightening and moving to stand at his side. "We ran into Ser Darry on the way. It seems Lord Waynwood took umbrage with poor little Daenerys. He tried to attack her, and we were forced to slay him."

He grunted, willing the blood to start flowing through the limb. "I take it Mya is safe with your sister?"

"Both Nymeria and my uncle are watching over her now. My father is busy ferrying men into Vale, I was just leading the advance force. Mya wasn't sure if you'd make it, so I rushed ahead to get to you. Not that it seems you needed the help."

He smiled up at her, the first time since this whole mess started. "I'm grateful you came. Truthfully, I don't know how much more I can do right now. Using magic is like a working a muscle, and I haven't used this much in years."

He jabbed his wand, summoning a patronus into existence. While it wasn't ideal, he didn't want there to be any accidents between his surviving guards. "Ser Lynderly, Dorne has sent us aid. Oberyn Martell is leading their forces here in Vale. Once you've secured Lady Lysa, regroup with him in my office." The stag bowed before galloping through the wall.

Obara gaped at him for a moment before breaking out into a grin. "Impressive. It seems you wield many abilities that were beyond even my wildest predictions."

He sighed, "I'm not some god-wizard. Sure, I have many skills, but I suffer from the same follies as every other man. I was complacent and thought no one would be stupid enough to move against me, much less here!"

He pulled the arrow from his arm and conjured some bandages around the wound. He had done all he could for the survivors here, and while they would be sore, both Lords Tollet and Redfort would recover. "Let's find the rest of these traitorous bastards, I'm sure we'll have plenty to talk about when this is all over."

o-O-o

Oberyn smiled as he once again "portkeyed" into Vale. With this one little trinket he was able to travel roughly fifteen hundred miles in less than three seconds. It took several trips, but he was already able to bring over thirty of Dorne's finest in less than ten minutes, directly into the heart of the castle. It was a true show of faith that the little lord had given Dorne no less than three of these things, even if they had one as well.

_Oh, what I'd do to have one of these for Casterly Rock. Or King's Landing, for that matter... This alliance is already proving to be more fruitful then Doran or I had ever imagined. If only Jasper had been born just a few years earlier, that mess with the Mad King would never have happened... Poor Elia._

He shook his head. He could mull over the past later, now was the time for action. Obara had already ran off to save the little lord. He best move out and meet her.

The door burst open and a haggard looking knight limped in, leading a clearly rattled Lady and her babe. "My lord told me to meet you here, he must have run into some of your fellows elsewhere in the castle. Lady Arryn is unharmed, thankfully, but we lost four men rescuing her."

o-O-o

Jasper swallowed the bile rising in his throat. Lord Hunter and his family had been brutalized and murdered by Lord Moore and several of his guards. When he saw what had happened to their daughter, something in him snapped and he started flinging around dark curses. Three of the guards were hit by blood-boiling curses and he hit the fat lord with an entrail-expelling curse. Watching as the man was forced to throw up his own organs was a truly disgusting thing to witness, but he felt the death was well deserved.

"I'm sorry I lost control, it was just- When I saw what happened to Aemma..."

Obara squeezed his arm. "I don't think any less of you. That man deserved everything that happened to him."

They had found Lord Templeton slain in his quarters and someone had thrown Lady Redfort from her tower. Too many people had died due to Jasper's rashness. He summoned Prongs one last time, falling to a knee as blackness tinged his vision. "Ser Lynderly, Oberyn, we need to capture one of these lords. I doubt they would have been this bold without someone else backing them. We _must_ learn who was behind this mess. Do whatever you have to do."

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **So, real quick I figured I'd respond to a few comments that stuck out to me. I would also like to reiterate that I enjoy all reviews and appreciate feedback as it helps me grow. I have heavily changed the story in the past based on things that have been pointed out to me, so keep that in mind. If you say something that sticks with me, I may incorporate it in the story.**

**The first was from a guest reviewer, I will simply call him** Guest **. He asked about the why Jasper was encouraging the worship of the Old Gods and he specifically mentioned the practice of "First Night." Here's my response,**

The practice of First Night is not an Old Gods tradition, it is in fact a First Men tradition. As the North was never conquered by the Andals, they are the most directly related to the First Men and it was them that followed the practice. However, this has long since been outlawed in the Seven Kingdoms, and the North in particular. The only person that still carries out this tradition is Lord Bolton, and this is done in secret because House Stark would depose him if it was discovered.

Jasper was encouraging worship of the Old Gods to spread throughout Vale, largely because of its view on magic. Their is nothing unnatural about magic to a worshipper of the Old Gods. In fact, it is something that should be embraced and encouraged. The only truly hated bit of magic is necromancy, and that's a holdover from the war with the Others, rather than religion.

In contrast, the Faith is highly against magic and regularly condemns the North as a place of barbaric peoples and traditions.

**The second was from** Lia Angelique **about a few choices that Jasper made and the general direction of the story. I sent her a PM, but I figured it was relevant enough that I should address it more publicly. Here's what I said,**

I went with the excuse of "Mages from Essos" because there are Mages in Essos. Qarth has a history of Mages, they just largely keep to themselves. He was saying/implying that he was corresponding with them via raven. The contracts were written by him, they merely enchanted the parchment for him. Or the Portkeys later on.

You mentioned how Jasper wouldn't know how to make a portkey, but that is just false. They were used during the deathly hallows, along with apparition. His education was stopped early, but he wasn't useless. He fought Death Eaters and was hunting extremely dangerous dark artifacts for the better part of a year.

As for him giving the portkeys to Dorne, well that was 1 part Jasper's rushing ahead without thinking and 2 parts thinking he could make Dorne feel beholden to him. The more he helps them, the more they can help him. At the time he was thinking deposing his father, not repulsing a rebellion. It was a somewhat calculated risk that he felt like he could take.

You mentioned Jasper was brainwashing people? Hell yeah! Jasper is grey morally, and perfectly willing to compulse both his father and the faith to help protect not only his family, but the country. He has tens of thousands of smallfolk that are relying on him to keep them safe. He has to make what he thinks are the best decisions for the entire realm, and then follow through with it once he starts them.

**The third review I'm addressing is from** Mister LaGuardia **about the excessive brutality during the coup.**

Well, yes that is entirely true. However, keep in mind that personal vendettas and general scum-baggery can get in the way of rational thought and pre-made plans. Sure, hostages are preferred, and it should be noted that the families of those lords attacked were largely left alive. But, some people can't control themselves when faced with a chance to carry out their rage.

**The fourth Review is from** InfinityMask **regarding why the coup took place at all. We discussed it a little through PM and here's what I said.**

So, the nobles were in a tough situation, made worse by Jasper's use of contracts. If they waited, Jasper would ultimately take over for his father and they fear he could force them to sign loyalty contracts. While the smallfolk see Jasper as a gift, the nobles don't necessarily agree, and a smallfolk rebellion can be put down easily. _Infinity_ noted the riots in King's Landing, but keep in mind that the army was hamstrung in the city and the majority if not all the Lannister forces were off fighting Tully and Stark.

With Robert's birth, this could be seen as the last and only chance to depose Jasper before his position is solidified. Between hostages and the Eyrie's strategic value as a fortress, once the castle is taken, Vale could be ruled through Robert's Regency. Granted Jon would have to be taken care of first, but even I haven't decided what's going on in King's Landing right now. It is said that the only way the castle can be taken, once it's occupied in force, is if you have a dragon. Another thing _Infinity_ noted was Jasper's use of mages is gaining renown so they would be more wary of attacking him.

Here's how I see it. They know he employed a mage, but they also believe that the mage doesn't live in Vale. Jasper has always made it a point to say he gets his "materials" from Essos and no one looking like a mage has been seen in the Eyrie. This means that if they kill Jasper, they no longer have to deal with this foreign interloper and won't have to worry about those pesky contracts anymore. As for a smallfolk revolt, well they'd simply brutally massacre them with their knights and restore order. Do you think a bunch of farmers with pitchforks and cows can stop the full might of the Vale armies? Sure some knights might refuse to do it, but the vast majority would. Remember the Lannisters' rape of the Riverlands? It would crush their resolve and remind them who their true overlord is. - Yes, the nobles are wary, but they are also desperate. This seems like the best and last chance to stop Jasper from "securing" his throne.

**Lastly,** HadrianCaeser **noted that the Andals and First Men intermarried to make the current populace of Vale. Wouldn't those that revert to the practices of their forefathers be considered First Men?**

Well, simply put, no. The Old Gods are a religion and First Men are a race. They are not interchangeable, unfortunately. Furthermore, most people consider themselves Andals in this day and age. As such, while they may practice those unholy "northern traditions," they are still in fact Andals.

Notes. **For those that know one 'verse, but not the other:**

**[1]** Conjuration is the magical art of creating something from nothing. This is technically a branch of Transfiguration, and it unfortunately has several limits. Most notably is that food cannot be conjured (Water is an exception to this), although it can be enlarged or multiplied if you already have some on hand.

**[2]** Prongs is Jasper's name for his patronus. A messenger spell that also has the ability to generate happy feelings and combat creatures that feed off of emotions (And souls?), such as Lethifolds, Dementors, and Boggarts. It takes the shape of a stag, which was his "original" father's animagus form, and he named it after his father's old nickname.


	14. Chapter 14

The first thing he noticed was the sharp stinging in his arm. The second thing he noticed was the pounding headache. He grimaced, slowly opening his eyes and trying to muddle through how he got here- in his bedroom, apparently.

“Ah, good, you’re awake. Mya’s been practically crawling the walls with worry.” Obara said from somewhere beside him.

“What-“ He started to say, but she tutted at him and put a finger to his lips.

“The castle is secure, Lords Donniger and Ruthermont have both been captured, although Donniger is injured. Of our allies, Lord Templeton’s family still lives, as does Lord Waxley’s and Tollet’s. Thankfully, Lord Tollet appears to be recovering nicely, however Lord Redfort died sometime this morning. The final count is twenty-six dead and thirty injured. I don’t have a number for the rebel forces yet.”

He took a shuddering breath, there wasn’t a person he didn’t know that lived in this castle. Now twenty-six of them had died. “Were you injured?”

He felt her hand cup his cheek and she tilted his head, forcing him to look at her. A scratch marred her cheek and her knuckles looked bloody, but otherwise she was fine. “I’m all whole Jasper, see?”

He nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek. “I’m sorry. I should never have let this happen.”

“Don’t blame yourself for those cunts! They betrayed you, not the other way around. Didn’t you tell me that magic didn’t make you a god? You can’t predict every little thing Jasper.”

He couldn’t help but smile, “You’re right, thank you… Come on, we can talk after we find out who orchestrated this mess.”

o-O-o

Jasper strode through the dungeons, barely glancing at the guards as he walked to where they were holding Lord Ruthermont. The sky cells were infamous as nothing more than a shelve carved directly into the side the mountain’s sheer cliffs, left open to the biting wind that screamed day and night. Each cell was miserably small; only five feet square, and where a wall would be in a proper dungeon, the floor ends and sky begins. Normally, prisoners just went insane and jumped to their deaths. Thankfully, the guards had chained him to the door so he wouldn’t do just that.

Jasper pulled up a chair, signaling Obara to stand at the table off to the side. “I need you to be the scribe for this interrogation. Just write down everything said, regardless of speaker.”

Ruthermont was shaking like a leaf and his voice was hoarse yet he still glared at him. “Why should I tell you anything?”

Jasper just ignored him, slipping his wand into his hand. “ _Imperio_ \- Tell me the names of everyone involved with yesterday’s rebellion?”

The man visibly relaxed, “Petyr Baelish, Catelyn Moore, Robert Moore…”

o-O-o

Obara followed him into his office, barely waiting for the door to close before she was on him. “Are you going to tell me what that was? You keep saying later but that isn’t something I can just ignore Jasper!”

He sighed, falling into his seat. “You’re right, we shouldn’t put this off… We’re long passed half-truths, you and your family deserve some real answers.” He rubbed his face, “I’ll tell you whatever you want to know, and you can tell your father and uncle whatever you’d like, your sister too.”

She nodded slowly, “What was that spell you cast on Ruthermont?”

“It’s the imperius curse, a very dark spell that I would never use under normal circumstances, but I _needed_ to know that he was telling me the truth. I could have just read his mind, but then I might have missed some of the deeper things. Like how that Baelish person was being funded by the Faith. If even one person escapes, then there is a chance this can happen again- that is something I cannot allow. The curse forces the castor’s will over another. I won’t lie to you; it can be used to do horrible things. But I haven’t ever used it except in the most dire of circumstances.”

“Did the mages in Essos train you how to do magic, or did you come across some ancient tome, hidden in the castle?”

“I’ve never actually met any mages from Essos and the only “ancient magic” I’ve uncovered here is some runes, and that’s more of a language than anything.”

“Well, how did you learn to cast those spells?”

He made a face. “It’s all kind of connected. I was taught at a school but… Well, I guess it depends on how much you’re willing to believe me. I can tell you the truth, but you’ll likely think I’m crazy.”

She crossed her arms, “I think I’m pretty open to the crazy, I mean I’m talking to a guy who can create swords from nothing and re-attach limbs on a whim.”

“I’m a lot older than I look…”

“What? How old!?”

He blushed and scratched his head. “Eh, I’m not actually sure… I think its two and thirty at this point. I stopped counting years ago- Eh, I’m not really explaining this well!”

“Oh, that’s not that bad… But then why are you so shy?” She muttered to herself.

“I never really courted anyone before, well, at least not for very long. I had only just started seeing Ginny before the war- Stop distracting me! I- well, I died when I was two moons away from turning eight and ten. When I woke up, I was being born again- Believe me, that is a freaky when you’re actually know what’s going on. But er, that’s not the crazy bit. I wasn’t originally from Westeros, hells, I don’t think Westeros even existed where I’m from. I learned magic in my first life, and it crossed over with me when I was reborn.”

“Honestly, I can see it. My Uncle has been scratching his head for months, trying to figure out where you learned to make the portkeys. Or how you managed to do that stuff with the canal.”

He sighed, “I really need to work on making things less obvious…”

She laughed, “You do. So, any other surprises I should know about?”

“Er, well, I’m sure you already worked it out, but I killed Clegane and Lorch as soon as I heard about what happened with your aunt. I apparated into the King’s Landing, eh- apparition is portkeying without an object, killed them and popped back. If anyone deserves the truth about that it’s you guys.”

Obara had straightened as soon as he said their names, just staring at him until he finished speaking. “Jasper, you need to tell my father. You killing them is probably more important than you having magic.”

{o,o}  
/) ')  
-"-"-

AN: **So, to those that are undoubtedly upset about Jasper spilling the beans, I’m just gonna address that now. He had never planned on exposing himself as a magic user until he was older but with him still being so young, he has no real explanation for where he learned it. The Martells will help come up with a more reasonable story later on, but for now all his plans just went out the window.**

**On top of that, the Martells not only just came to his personal aide, but Obara was the first one to actually arrive in the castle, and she didn’t even wait for back-up. Altogether he feels like he can trust them enough to lay down all his cards on the table (Well, except for Dany) especially if he ends up needing to move against his father because of the attack. (Keep in mind that Jon is technically still in charge of Vale, he was merely allowing Jasper to run it in his absence.)**

**Lastly, here is a list of named casualties from the coup.**

Allies:

***Nestor Royce (Steward of Vale and Jasper/Mya’s guardian): Dead**

**Lord Hunter: Dead along with his immediate family**

**Lord Redfort: Both Lord and Lady are dead, (Living Heir outside of the castle)**

**Lord Tollet: Injured but alive, family alive**

**Lord Waxley: Relatively unharmed, family alive**

**Lord Templeton: Dead but immediate family still alive**

***Nestor Royce is not the Lord of House Royce, that is Yohn Royce and he was in Runestone during the attack.**

Traitors:

**Lord Waynwood: Dead**

**Lord Melcolm: Dead**

**Lord Moore: Dead**

**Lord Donniger: Injured but alive (Imprisoned in the sky cells)**

**Lord Ruthermont: Alive (Imprisoned in the Sky cells)**


End file.
